Trials Of Love
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: I suck at summaries so lets just say this is set between Shanks, Luffy and Ace (more characters to come if I continue this). It's AU as well, set in a modern world.
1. Chapter 1

Thought of today, just went with it.

Pairings: Luffy/Shanks, possible Luffy/Ace in the future.

Possible slash later. Just a warning a head of time. (I might forget though, as my sister will read this on another site and she doesn't like that stuff so I gotta keep my stories clean for her. :P)

AU story. Takes place of where Luffy is 17 - in highschool, Ace is 20 and Shanks is 37.

I don't own one piece.

Sorry for any spelling errors. Still using my iPod.

Enjoy!

* * *

There was no other place he'd rather be, than here; in the red-heads arms where he felt his safest.

It was forbidden, he was ordered not to do so by his big brother. If Ace caught the two together, he would surely give Luffy a good whack to the head and attempt to kick the man Luffy hung out with's ass.

Ace hated this man, despised him and jealousy seethed through him everytime he thought of the older.

This man, he stole his Luffy from him. He took the love, admiration idolization, and affection that he once thought Luffy only had for him; although Luffy never knew how deep Ace's feelings went and still does not.

All Luffy sees it as, as Ace taking on the role of a parent - not a brother entirely - and simply disapproves of the man because he thinks the older is not good enough for his ototo. Or perhaps Ace would rather see him with a woman.

Ace had a reputation to protect as well, and word of Luffy out with a man twice his age was damaging to such a reputation. That was the second most logical reason Luffy could come up with.

But right now, Luffy could care less.

It was just a little past three. Luffy was greeted by this man when he had left school... This man he's had to sneak and see for the past week now.

Luffy's face lit up in delight when he saw the man outside his school, by his cherry red '66 mustang.

All the girls watched him, eyeing that shiny pony he drove and eyeing him, giggling amongst themselves and their girlfriends as they surely undressed the adult with their eyes.

They couldn't have him though, he was Luffy's.

Luffy had told him it was risky to show up like that. The girls loved to gossip and Ace - the handsome bastard - could easily get it out of them... Once he did, he would hunt this man down.

The adult only chuckled, not concerned at all as he wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist and leaned down for a kiss.

Then he had whispered for them to get out of this parking lot of squealing girls and stunned boys. Luffy agreed of course. He'd follow this man anywhere, like a puppy.

Any worry of Ace was a far off memory. This man could handle the hot head anyhow...

Luffy gave a yawn, leaning back against his boyfriend's chest.

With a school break now officially in progress, the man had treated Luffy to much needed alone time. Just the two of them in a fairly peaceful park, under a shady tree and enjoying a picnic together as the soft breeze blew down on them.

The man learnt Luffy liked to eat, a lot, especially meat of which the picnic mostly consisted of. It was the perfect date for the younger.

"Arigato, Shanks-San." Luffy thanked the older with a smile as he closed his eyes.

Usually he was a ball of energy but today he was mellowed out.

Shanks simply returned the smile, and gently ran a hand through Luffy's seemingly never brushed hair.

"School been rough on you lately?" He asked, noticing the change in Luffy. The younger was usually all over him, hugging and clinging to him and begging him for more food.

Luffy huffed at the thought. "Yea! I didn't know a thing on my test... I just guessed." He sighed. "Studying hurts my brain." He added. Although he's always hated it, his lack to study increased when he met Shanks again. All he thought about now was the man - another reason Ace hated him.

Ace use to coax him into studying, by offers of food, going out doing whatever he wanted for a day or whatever else he thought Luffy would like. But now all Luffy wanted was Shanks.

Shanks gave a playful laugh. "How are you to ever get by like this?"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Shanks will help me?" He asked with a giggle. "Oniisan won't help me anymore..." Luffy muttered, his voice falling flat suddenly.

Ever since Luffy began his relationship with this perfection of man, Ace had distanced himself from Luffy and figured if the little runt could make the decision to date that loser, he could handle other things on his own.

"I'm sorry, that I've come between you and your brother..." Shanks said, his voice low and apologetic. He did feel bad, that Ace had this grudge against him but yet he couldn't blame Ace...

In Ace's eyes, Shanks was bad for Luffy. Although Shanks was kind and gentle to those he loved and cared for, he still wasn't the ideal lover for a boy of Luffy's age; in parents or older siblings eyes.

Luffy had met him at a fair after all, years ago, when he was just a child; when Luffy and Ace both were just knee high.

Their grandfather had brought them there, and dropped them off, hear Ace tell it. The man apparently had found Ace old enough to be responsible for them both at the time...

But that was beside the point. He and Luffy had met at a game stand. Luffy complained, begged and whined until Ace gave in and lent him five bucks for a turn, all the while he complained on how he shouldn't be wasting his money on such junk.

Shanks watched, as Luffy blew all three shots. But then again, all games were rigged to not be won so easily; until one had a good sum invested in it.

Luffy begged his older brother for more money, for another shot. Ace denied him that, despite Luffy's attempts at hitting and punching his brother.

Shanks had laughed, it was quite the sight. At his laugh though, Ace had scowled his way and muttered what sound like 'bastard' as he started to lead Luffy off.

Shanks watched the two take a few steps, before yelling out a 'wait!' As he took one of the top prizes - a large sea dragon of sorts - off of the rack.

"Here kid!" He had called to Luffy, who broke away from Ace and ran back to him.

Luffy took the stuffed animal, barely able to carry it on his own and thanked the man as he stumbled back towards Ace, with a wide grin.

Ace glared at Shanks and to this day, Shanks swore Ace had something against him that very first night, of just helping a kid on the verge of crying, out.

For a week straight though, Luffy had begged Ace to bring him back to the fair. Just to shut his brothers constant whining, he done so and everytime, Luffy led them to where Shanks was.

Shanks formed a bond with him quick, letting the boy sit upon his shoulders or in his lap and help him out with managing the game and when it was time for him to close it down, he'd walk around the fair ground with Luffy, and the overly protective big brother following beside.

He'd tell Luffy of his adventures he's had across the country and the boy listened in 'awe', while Ace gritted his teeth and murmured inaudible words.

But then Shanks had to leave, and head off to some other place Luffy couldn't follow him.

He'd be back, he promised he would.

The night before he left, he waited for Luffy, and when the boy came to him as planned, he handed over his own prized possession; a straw hat that he said was very important to him. He instructed Luffy to hold onto it until he came back.

Still, to this day Luffy has it. Shanks won't allow him to return it. He feels Luffy needs it more... He feels its Luffy's way of remembering him when Ace keeps the boy from him.

Luffy nuzzled back into Shanks's chest, and there is nothing in this world sweeter than having Shanks's arms around him. Not even meat.

"Oniisan is... Difficult." Luffy laughed.

Shanks sighed. He felt bad for Luffy... Perhaps, he should've stayed away.. He didnt even think Luffy would want to see him again last month when he returned, finally; after years of being elsewhere.

Luffy had still recognized him, had ran up to hug him; so tight to where he barely could breathe.

Luffy had grown a lot, his body slim but made of muscle. He turned out just fine.

Shanks swore it wouldn't come to this... To this little thing they have. And Ace even warned him not to tread into uncharted territory one night Shanks brought Luffy home too late.

Ace was still as protective as ever, and no longer a pouting little boy. He'd grown up too, with his body more ripped than Luffy's.

He sure must've thought highly of himself. He still posed no threat to Shanks though.

It was Luffy who were the dangerous one... With how he remained close to Shanks everytime they went out together.. How he'd manage to rest his head on Shanks's shoulder and even eventually sneaking kisses to the older's cheek.

Luffy had the man wrapped around his finger within no time. Shanks would do anything for the boy...

That made him smile.

No, he'd still come back, if he had a do over. He'd come back, just for this. Against anyone's judgement, against Ace, he'd choose to return all over again.

All for the sake of one boys happiness.

In love? Maybe. If protecting Luffy and showing him care and affection was being in love, than so be it. He could think of plenty of people he's been with - men and women - but Luffy was different. Luffy had him by the heart strings. Not even Ace could intervene...

Shanks sighed in bliss, resting his head on Luffy's and tightening his hold on the one in his lap.

Luffy was his, Ace just had to accept that... Luffy couldn't hang under big brothers shadow forever.

"I love you Shanks-San." Luffy said softly, for the first time. It was something he never admitted to anyone, other than Ace. But their love was different. A bond meant for brothers, not what he and Shanks had.

Shanks felt a warmth rush through him. Those three words made his heart flutter. He's never felt like this...

"Love you too kiddo." Shanks muttered, almost scared to admit it as he placed a kiss to the top of the boys head.

And that was all Luffy needed to hear to confirm this moment was perfection.

* * *

"He's where?!" Ace exclaimed the question to a random girl he over heard talking about Luffy and Shanks when he had drove up on his Harley.

He had come to pick Luffy up. He ALWAYS picked Luffy up, so when Luffy didn't show, he got suspicious and hopped off the bike to interrogate some of the girls still lingering about.

"He's with a red head. The guy came and picked him up earlier." One girl asked, as she filed at her nails.

"He was so handsome!" Another girl squeaked.

"And that kiss, did you see it?!" The third asked, biting down on her bottom lip to contain a squeal.

The two giggled amongst themselves, all the while Ace grew more angry.

Shanks kissed Luffy?! Shanks dared to do that with his little brother?!

Oh hell no.

"This stops, today." Ace growled, lowering the black helmet back over his head as he approached his bike.

He hopped on, reeving the engine up and driving off quickly.

He'd search this whole damn town, all day and night if he had to; just to bring his stubborn little brother home and to teach this Shanks guy a lesson once and for all.

He's done the very thing before by simply hearing another looked at Luffy wrong or said things to the boy his brother should never hear. He hunted every last vermin of the street down and beat them senseless.

Luffy was not to be touched, and Ace had let this whole thing with Shanks slide for one month too long now.

Shanks would learn.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I LOVE feedback and it keeps the drive to continue the story alive!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. :D

* * *

Luffy sighed, sitting on his bed in the darkness with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms around them as he reflected back on earlier.

Ace had found him, Ace drug him away from Shanks and Ace let the man have a piece of his mind before he brought Luffy back home with him. Then Luffy got chewed out for disobeying his brother. His punishment was 3 weeks of being grounded, and he wasn't allowed to see Shanks again, ever.

Shanks said nothing to change the matter, he sat back and listened to everything Ace had dish out and watched as Luffy was forced away. Luffy pleaded for him and begged Ace to let him go but the over protective older brother wouldn't have that...

"Lu," Ace's voice rang through the room softly as he opened the door to check in on his little brother.

Luffy didn't look at him, only brought his knees closer to his chest and buried his face in them, the rest being shielded by the straw hat Shanks gave him all those years ago.

Ace sighed, leaning against the door way. "I know you're mad at me... But you have to understand that I'm only looking out for you."

"Shanks was a good guy..." Luffy mumbled, his toes curling into the sheet underneath him.

"Luffy, think about it. Shanks might've had a nice personality but that's not all you look for. He's a guy that works on the docks now, doesn't make much and what he does goes to his alcohol addiction... He wouldn't be any good for you." Ace said logically.

"Doesn't matter..." Luffy trailed off. "I don't care about money or any of that..."

Ace frowned, watching the boy closely in the darkness. He felt guilty for his actions, but Luffy was his to protect... He didn't trust Shanks or anyone for that matter with his little brother.

"Is it because he's a guy?" Luffy asked, now looking up to Ace.

The older man leaned back against the door way, arms crossed. "No, Luffy." He answered. He couldn't say a thing about that. He liked men himself, even if the people he ran with often teased him about it.

"Alright, look at it this way..." Ace trailed off, moving from the doorway to his brother's bed, where he sat on the edge. "Say I allowed you to continue seeing him, and say you grew more involved with him... And he suddenly just left again. What would you do?" Ace asked, lightening up on him.

Luffy didn't like that question. He knew Shanks could leave any given time. He seemed to like traveling the world. The stories he told were full of glee and excitement. It seemed a passion for him and Luffy wondered if a town like this could hold a wandering man like him back for too long.

"I could go with him." Luffy wasn't thinking about his words, something he always done. It seemed reasonable enough. If Shanks wanted to leave, he'd tell Luffy, right? Then Luffy could just go with him...

"What about your friends from school? They'd miss you." Ace responded and suddenly Luffy's idea seemed as if it were full of holes. He couldn't come up with an answer for that. He loved the friends he's gained this past year.

Before, things were awkward, he didn't really fit in and no one seemed to bother with him, until Ace decided to transfer him to another school. That's where he first met a green-haired boy who seemed to have a fondness of swords and a tendency to get lost - Zoro. Then came along a girl with an attitude as fiery as her ginger hair - Nami.

She's gave Luffy and Zoro both a fair share of chewing out but she was a good friend. Luffy noted that her best subject was history, particularly the geography.

Then after that, it seemed rather easy to become friends with a cowardly liar like Usopp, a boy who's best work seemed to be in woodworks class, taught by another friend of his - Franky. After Usopp came a blonde haired flirt - Sanji - who's talents lied within cooking class.

He even befriended his archaeologist teacher - Nico Robin.

Luffy had built quite the life for himself in the past year, and enjoyed all the friends he's made. But Shanks... Shanks was a different story. Shanks had filled a small portion of his childhood with seemingly endless wonder, and laughter. But Ace done just the same throughout his entire life up to this point.

Ace had been the first that Luffy thought he'd only need. Ace - although picked on him from time to time - was always there to look after him.

Luffy sighed, continuing to look down.

Ace took hold of the boy's chin, brining Luffy's focus back to him. "It's hard, I know. I was 17 once and felt the same way you do. I know what you're going through, and by that I also know what's best for you and that you should wait on a relationship, with anyone."

Luffy looked away from him. "You talk like you're so much older..."

"I've got three years on you little bro, and that's enough." Ace grinned.

"That's not fair Oniisan!" Luffy growled defensively.

Ace chuckled and brought his hand up to ruffle the boy's hair. "It's plenty fair." He said, before standing. "But you should get some sleep now. Tomorrow we'll discuss this further, okay?" Ace asked.

Luffy nodded.

Ace leaned down, under the hat and placed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Night Luf."

Luffy glanced up, watching him and then smiled slightly. "Goodnight Ace."

With that, Ace began to make his way out of the room. "Remember, I didn't do any of this to hurt you." He reminded, before slipping out of the door, gently closing it behind him.

Luffy sighed in the darkness of the room, taking the straw hat off and hanging it up on the tack in the wall above his bed.

Then he climbed under the covers, making himself comfortable in his bed as he closed his eyes.

He hoped that maybe tomorrow, Ace would have thought things through again, and allow him to see Shanks again; at the least as a friend.

...

Ace frowned once more, his hands still pressed against Luffy's closed door.

It pained him to know that by trying to protect Luffy was in turn hurting him, making him unhappy. Shanks was a good man, indeed, and Luffy would talk until he was breathless on how great of a guy the red-head was and how nice he treated him.

And Ace knew - deep down he knew - that in the end all this wasn't for the safety of Luffy. No, Shanks would take care of the boy. Shanks would make sure he was happy and more than likely would do his best to give Luffy what he wanted when they were out together... The only thing Ace could use against him was his love of alcohol but even that posed no threat to Luffy. If anything, Luffy probably enjoyed the company of a silly, laugh-like-crazy, finds everything amusing, gleeful drunk like Shanks.

That in the end played no part in this. It was a jealousy that burnt deep within Ace, like a fire. He's had Luffy in his life so long, he's been the one who took care of Luffy. He's been the one Luffy looked up to for friendship, comfort and love... But the first time seeing Shanks all those years back, the man posed a threat to him. Ace could see the excitement Luffy had for him. Shanks after all offered up things Ace could not, such as those stories Luffy loved so much...

Ace didn't want to lose his brother. When it came down to it, that's all that bothered Ace; losing the one person that truly mattered in his life.

Yeah, he had his friends, just like Luffy. But, Luffy was above the rest, they all knew it. Luffy use to know it. Now everything seemed blurred, and Ace felt as if his world was being ripped apart, taking from his grasp, all because of Shanks.

His choice to forbid Luffy from seeing Shanks hurt him all the same it done Luffy, if not more. He was ashamed and guilty for how he felt, for his possessiveness and for wanting to keep his innocent little brother all to himself. It was selfish, and Ace knew this...

Ace ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep breath. He pushed his thoughts aside, like he's done all night since having his first talk with Luffy when they returned.

Luffy was his brother, and he wasn't going to let anyone take him away, certainly not a bubbly guy like Shanks.

Ace moved away from Luffy's door, and headed to his own room not far from the teenager's. It was cleaner than Luffy's, more organized. Not that, that mattered. Tonight, Ace kicked out of his combat style boots and stripped out of his black shorts, leaving them carelessly on the floor.

He plopped down on the bed and crossed his arms behind his head, as he stared up at the ceiling. Sleep was something he wasn't sure on tonight. He had too much weighing on his mind, and thoughts of _that _man creeping back up.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later.

"Shanks, give me a hand here, will ya?"

Shanks turned his gaze to one of his fellow co-workers and friend, and gave a shake of his head. "Uh, sure Yasopp." He agreed, approaching the male.

"Man, I don't know what's wrong with you these past few days, but you gotta get it together. The cargo isn't going to load itself." Yasopp stated, with a bit of annoyance.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on... Guess I just got my head in the clouds lately." Shanks said with a chuckle, as he reached down to take hold of one of the boxes that were to be shipped.

"I'll say. It's as if you are in a whole nother person." Benn put in suddenly, walking past them, carrying a load of cargo upon his shoulder as if it was nothing.

"Sorry." Shanks half-heartedly apologized to the both of them.

It was unlike him, yeah. Usually he was a cut up with them, and always there willing to help even if his assistance wasn't needed. But, the past week he's been staying to himself, and had his mind on one person, or should he say two.

Although he didn't say anything to Ace when the young man confronted him, it still bothered him, how Ace continued to control Luffy and the kid... What was he going to do, sit around and let Ace do that their whole life?

Now Shanks was one not so easily pissed off, but Ace could get under anyone's skin in some way or another. The annoyances of Ace were just merely hidden behind his seemingly charm and politeness.

"It wouldn't be a girl you're so tore up over, would it Shanks?" Yasopp asked with a slight snicker.

Shanks was snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the man, surprised "A girl? What? Nah..." He muttered, blushing lightly.

"It could be a guy." Benn put in, a little ways a head of them but he could still over hear their conversation.

"What?! No way!" Yasopp exclaimed. "That can't be so!"

Shanks glanced off to the side. "Well,"

"Shanks has had more women than we can count, there's no way he'd fall for a guy!" Yasopp rambled on.

"And what if he did?" Benn asked, slowing down just so the two of them could catch up. "Shanks isn't exactly the picky or judgmental type."

"Have you ever seen him look at another man?" Yasopp questioned.

"Um," Benn started, unsure of how to finish however. He didn't exactly feel all that comfortable spilling his and Shanks's own doings out.

"Well, what if I said I was interested in another male?" Shanks asked, catching both their attention.

Yasopp stared at him wide eyed and surely had something dramatic to say and Benn, well Shanks couldn't exactly tell what Benn was thinking.

"Who is he?" Benn was the first to ask.

"Well, uh, are we still going to Makino's later?" Shanks questioned back.

"Yeah." Benn simply answered.

"Great, I'll take him out and bring him there!" Shanks grinned, excitedly as they continued with their work, and for once Yasopp couldn't find a thing to say back and Benn, well seeing as how he seemed slightly bothered by the news, he didn't say a word after that either.

Shanks wasn't sure how he'd bring Luffy. His only plan was that he'd talk to Ace first, to clarify things and hopefully Ace would understand and let him go... If not, maybe - just maybe - Luffy would work his way past Ace and go with him anyhow.

That _was_ his plan.

* * *

"Luffy, dinner!" Ace called from within the kitchen. Yet, there was no shout back of 'I'm coming', nor the sound of feet running down the hall way.

Strange.

"LUFFY!" Ace called again, and still nothing.

"What is he up to now..." The man grumbled to himself, sitting the dish he'd prepared on the table and began to make his way towards his brother's room.

Usually Luffy was there before the food was ever ready anyway, watching him and complaining that he was about to starve if it wasn't done soon.

Something was off.

Ace knocked on the bed room door, and still all he got was silence.

"Alright Luffy, if you're ignoring me..." Ace trailed off, opening the door. He stepped inside, flipped on the light, only to see that no one was there.

Further examination of the room and he saw the window open.

Ace's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped.

Luffy done the unthinkable... Well, what was the unthinkable in his eyes.

Ace knew his brother was stubborn, done what he wanted but, he never would've guessed Luffy would pull a stunt such as sneaking out... Sneaking out to see that... That bastard!

Ace now clenched his teeth, glaring at the open window. That was it, that's the last straw.

He turned, making his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Shanks done it tonight, he over stepped the last line Ace has drawn out.

* * *

"This is nice!" Luffy said happily, staring up at the night's sky from where he laid on top of the mustang's hood.

Shanks had brought him out here, to a fairly secluded place that was quite a ways from town, away from all the noise and lights of the city.

"Yeah, it is..." Shanks muttered, barely paying attention to the things Luffy rambled on about. It was no surprise he was enjoying himself. The kid was easily impressed, he's noticed.

"Shanks, what's wrong? Don't you like being out here with me?" Luffy asked, looking over to the red head that laid beside him. He could sense something was off with the man.

Shanks sighed. "No, it's not that... It's just, I would've liked to talk to Ace first about this... Us... Help him understand things more."

"Ah, don't worry about my big brother! I can handle him!" Luffy assured.

"Well, I know but I don't like that you have to sneak out just to see me." Shanks replied, frowning.

Luffy didn't like that. He was use to Shanks being gleeful and happy and seemingly not having a care in the world. So now that Shanks was bothered, Luffy was unsure of what he should do.

The boy gave a sigh of his own, taking Shanks's hand in his, and their fingers intertwined.

"I didn't exactly plan on picking you up off the street for the start of a date tonight." Shanks said again, when the silence lingered too long for his comfort.

That's where he found the kid tonight, walking along the road side when he came to pick Luffy up. And after Luffy's ramblings of how happy he was to see Shanks again, how he missed him and his endless questions as if he'd missed years of Shanks's life, Shanks honestly forgot his original plan of taking Luffy to meet his friends.

And when Luffy put in that he enjoyed the rather quiet city street at night, a new idea had come to Shanks; to take the boy somewhere that they'd have to just them for tonight. A place where you could hear nothing but nature. He didn't even think about trying to romance Luffy, it was just a simple quick thought and when he'd asked Luffy, the boy agreed excitedly and thus, here they were.

"Well, I was gonna go find you." Luffy smiled. "Guess it worked out!" He laughed.

Shanks looked over at him, and after a moment he returned Luffy's smile. "Yeah, guess it did. Although if it didn't, I'm not sure how you'd found me, you don't even know where I live." He chuckled.

"Hey... That's right..." Luffy trailed off, thinking. "Oh , can you take me there next time?!" He asked excitedly.

"To my house?" Shanks questioned.

"YEA!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I don't know Luffy..." Shanks mumbled. The thought of having Luffy alone in his place, away from the view of the public... He couldn't deny that, that brought up images he shouldn't be thinking about of the teenager.

"Awe, please? It'll be fun!" Luffy persisted.

Shanks was just about to say something, that was until he heard the sound of another vehicle coming up the road. No doubt it was Ace. That motorcycle's roar was unforgettable. That and, he's the only one who'd have any reason to come up here.

"Well, I knew it was only a matter of time." Shanks sighed, scooting off of the car.

Luffy done the same, crossing his arms over his chest. "Big brother ruins everything..." He grumbled.

No sooner was Ace's bike turned off, was he off of it and approaching the two.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" Ace asked, glaring at Shanks.

"Well, I presume we're enjoying a nice night under the stars... Kinda romantic, wouldn't you agree?" Shanks retorted with a slight smirk.

So much for his original plan of talking this out in a more civilized manner. He just couldn't refuse taunting Ace instead.

His smirk only grew when he saw the tremble in Ace. The younger man wanted to hit him, he could see it in those dark eyes of his and Shanks was pushing the anger further, that he knew but it wasn't like he had anything to be afraid of.

"Don't be mad at him, I was the one that left." Luffy put in.

"Well, you're just a kid! He knows better!" Ace yelled.

"I'm not a kid!" Luffy growled.

"I didn't go get him. I was going to but, I found him on the street instead." Shanks stated simply.

"W-what?" Ace looked back at Luffy. "And just what in God's name would posses you to sneak out of the house? Anything could've happened to you!"

"You should be grateful that I found him, Ace." Shanks said with a smug smirk.

"Be grateful?" Ace's attention snapped back to the man and he growled. "Why should I be grateful? You're the reason he's doing this!"

"Proba-" Before Shanks could finish, Ace was already running at him.

Foolish.

Just as Ace went for a punch, Shanks grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him. Just the same as he done when Ace tried with his other fist.

Shanks managed to turn the younger around, Ace's back now facing him, with his hands held in Shanks's grasp behind him.

"Enough. I won't fight you." Shanks stated.

"Damnit..." Ace breathed in a deep breath. "What's so special about you anyway?" He asked, glaring back at Shanks.

"What do you mean?" The red head asked, looking down at him.

Ace jerked in his grip, attempting a getaway but it was no use. Shanks kept a tight hold on him.

"What Luffy sees in you... You're not that great, just a drunk most of the time..." He muttered, and only Shanks could hear.

Shanks leaned in close to the younger male. "Maybe so, but I can give that boy what you cannot. Not to mention, the way I treat him. You couldn't find a better man for him."

Luffy watched the two, wondering what they were saying to one another. More importantly, watching the way Shanks handled Ace, how he controlled the brother who's been a threat to everyone that's so little as looked at Luffy wrong. Something about the way Shanks put Ace back in his place that intrigued Luffy...

"You've stole him from me." Ace growled defensively. He was well aware that his words were risky but Ace could care less. He felt as if he was losing Luffy to this man and he wasn't just going to sit by and say nothing while it happened.

"I haven't stole a thing from you. Luffy always finds his way to me." Shanks clarified. "I'm not quite sure of what you think of him, what you feel for your own brother but I'm not the one who chose the man he likes." He released his grip on Ace, giving a shove to the man.

Ace stumbled forward, catching his balance however.

"If you calm down and think on it for a bit, perhaps we can work something out and maybe you won't feel such a need to keep Luffy from me." The red head smirked again.

Ace turned, facing Shanks with a confused expression.

"I'm not here to steal your brother, but Luffy is happy with me. Do you really want to take that away from him?" Shanks asked, his gaze softening.

Ace clenched his teeth. Damnit. Damn that man. He used Luffy against him. Clever.

Ace looked over to his brother, and the younger had a slight pout on his lips. Fuck. What could he say?

"Oniisan, Shanks wanted to talk to you first... I swear he didn't do anything wrong, I went looking for him tonight..." Luffy spoke.

"I got nothing to say to him... But me and you, we're gonna have a talk when you come back home." Ace replied, looking back to Shanks. "Tonight, you can have your little _date_," Ace nearly cringed at the word. "But, you have him back no later than 10, and I swear that if I hear of one thing that went wrong," He was interrupted.

"I'll take good care of him, I promise." Shanks said with a smile.

"Good, because I have people watching all throughout the city for me. Word of what happens with Luffy gets back to me fast." Ace warned with a scowl.

"I'll be fine! Shanks is good with me!" Luffy grinned. "He hasn't even tried to get in my pants yet!" He said without any thought put to it.

Shanks' mouth dropped and he felt his face heat up right away.

"HE BETTER NOT IF HE KNOWS WHAT'S GOOD FOR HIM!" Ace roared, and he longed to whack his brother for even saying such a thing! Christ, did the boy have a way of pissing him off at times.

Shanks cleared his throat, shaking off unwanted thoughts. "Of course not, heh."

Ace kept his glare on Shanks. He didn't trust him. He didn't trust anyone with Luffy... Too many men - men older than Shanks even - have tried to seduce Luffy in such ways when he was out to himself. Not to mention one woman, who seemed far more persistent than any man when she saw Luffy...

Luckily though Ace's friends were always there to deal with such people and return Luffy safely to him. And the woman... Well, Luffy was able to handle her on his own.

"Go back home Ace, I'll be fine." Luffy assured him with a smile.

"Well... Alright..." Ace was hesitant.

"Or, if you still do not trust me, you can tag along with us." Shanks said, the idea just suddenly coming to him. "As an escort, I mean."

Of course, just as an escort. That was the only reason he brought it up...

Yet, something about Shanks's smile didn't reassure Ace of that.

"That'll make it more fun!" Luffy grinned, excitedly. "Come on Ace, go with us!"

"Uh..." Ace had nothing to say back on that. It seemed logical enough. He was protective of Luffy, he didn't trust Shanks and here the man was offering for him to go along and observe for himself and Luffy, well of course the gleeful idiot would love to spend the time with them both.

"I'll bring you back to get your bike afterwards." Shanks spoke.

"Well... Alright then... Where exactly are you taking him now?" Ace asked.

Shanks thought on it for a moment, of the places they still could go to, then suddenly a reminder of earlier hit him.

"Shit!" He hissed to himself.

"What is it?" Luffy asked curiously.

"I was suppose to take you to meet my friends at Makino's bar... I forgot all about it!" Not that they would be all that upset with him. But still, he had been looking forward to introducing Luffy to them. "Can't believe it..." He muttered.

"Are they still there?" Luffy asked.

"Probably... The boys stay until closing time." Shanks answered.

"Oh no, you are not taking my brother to a bar!" Ace put in.

"Come on Ace, they're good guys. I wouldn't take Luffy to meet people if I didn't trust them myself." Shanks put in.

"These people, do they know about this... _Thing_ you and Luffy have?" Ace asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He still detested that thought just as much as before but his jealousy wasn't worth Luffy's happiness so he'd just have to deal with it.

"Actually, I just told them today!" Shanks chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Ace sighed. "Hopeless... You and Luffy are both hopeless..." He said, and then it kind of made sense as to why the both of them were attracted to each other.

"Can I go Ace? Please, please, please!" Luffy begged, and how could he say no to that?

"Fine..." Ace growled.

"Yay!" Luffy smiled wide. "Let's go!" He ran towards the car.

Shanks couldn't help but to laugh. "He's something else..."

Ace growled softly, not saying anything in response as he followed Shanks back to the car.

The red head let him in the back on his side, and got in.

The mustang roared to life, and they were on their way, with Luffy questioning and going on about the people he was to be introduced to.


	4. Chapter 4

This was originally included into the last chapter, meant to be one but, I thought it better that I break it up into two, lol.

* * *

"Here we are." Shanks said, parking at a sidewalk by the bar. The place was nicely lit from what Ace and Luffy could see. It didn't look like the typical run down, rough house kind of bar Ace has normally been to.

"It's different..." Ace muttered.

"Yeah, Makino takes good care of the place." Shanks replied, cutting the engine and unbuckling.

Before he could even accomplish that, Luffy had already unbuckled and exited the car quickly.

"Luffy! Wait, we talked about this!" Shanks exclaimed. And they did in fact speak of it. Shanks thought he had made it clear to Luffy that they would go in _together_. Apparently he wasn't understood after all.

"Luffy, get back here!" Ace ordered from the back of the car, attempting to climb into the seat where Luffy previously was.

Luffy paid them no mind though and ran into the place without hesitation.

"That idiot." Ace sighed.

Shanks moved the driver's seat up, allowing Ace to step out. "It can't be helped. I'm not surprised honestly."

"Well, there's one thing we can agree on." Ace stated, and the two made their way into the bar.

Luffy was already seated on one of the stools, by Lucky Roo, talking to him as if the curious glances and whispers of why was a kid in there from others didn't bother him.

"Somebody get this brat out of here, the bar is no place for him!" Benn ordered.

"Hey, hey, hey, hold up guys!" Shanks exclaimed, catching their attention. "He's fine, he's with me." He said with a smile as he made his way over to sit by Luffy in the empty seat remaining.

"The usual?" Makino asked, now looking towards him. Shanks nodded.

"And milk for me!" Luffy put in, and again, he had all eyes on him.

"He doesn't drink alcohol." Ace put in, answering their questioning glances as he made his way down the bar, looking for an empty chair, of which he found one by Benn.

"Of course, Luffy." Makino smiled.

"You know him?" Benn asked, and she nodded.

"He's Garp's grandson and Ace's brother. This whole town knows him. I'm surprised word hasn't gotten around to you guys by now." She replied.

Benn shrugged. "We have our own thing to do aside from listen to the gossip of the town." He said, ending the conversation between them.

"Shanks, you're late." Yasopp informed, not paying any attention to the others.

"I know, I know. I was out on my date." Shanks replied.

"With who?" The blonde asked, looking past Lucky Roo.

Makino had a curious glance on Shanks as she now filled a pitcher for him before going to retrieve Luffy's milk.

Yasopp had told her of this 'date' Shanks had, just the same as he told her how Shanks seemed awfully involved with the person and she wondered who it was to finally catch his interests...

"With me!" Luffy bluntly answered and like the other times previously, he had everyone's eyes locked on him.

"W-w-with you?!" Yasopp asked, his mouth hanging open.

Makino just stared at Luffy in disbelief... No way he was dating Luffy... No way.

"Shanks, is this some kind of joke?" Benn asked, looking past his other two fellow friends. He seemed displeased.

"Just kill me now..." Ace groaned, slumping where he sat, as if that'd help hide him.

"Yup, and nope." Shanks answered both questions with a smile, facing them both and Luffy too.

"He's too young for you! He's just a kid still!" Yasopp put in.

"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen years old!" Luffy exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yasopp's right. What can you do with this brat?" Benn asked, and Shanks scowled his way. Although Luffy didn't pick up on his true meaning, Shanks did.

"He's funny, chipper. I enjoy my time with him very much." Shanks replied.

"Yeah, we have lots of fun together!" Luffy said, grinning. "Shanks is the best! He treats me so nice!" The boy rambled on of how great he thought the man was and what they had done before Ace had originally forbidden Luffy to see him. Such as their picnics that Luffy just adored all for the sake of meat and, the times Shanks has taken him out to watch a movie; whether it be something new at the more modern theaters or a drive in - just because that was more romantic. Again, not that Shanks really put thought to such things... He just done them with Luffy.

Makino silently listened and she couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous of this boy... She can't deny that she's had her eye on Shanks and has even given off hints to him but he never picked up on them... And all the things Luffy rambled about, was fantasies of hers she wanted to share with the man...

She sighed, bringing them their drinks. Without a word, she left to go see what Ace would want.

"He's certainly a talker." Yasopp said in a more calmer manner when Luffy had taken a break to take a drink of the milk.

Shanks chuckled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "That he is... Never a dull moment with him."

"What did you say your name was again?" Another man asked, from a table behind them. He barely over heard the conversation between Makino and Benn.

Luffy turned to face the male with spiky red hair that Shanks knew as Rockstar.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" The teen answered cheerfully.

"Monkey D. Luffy... Congratulations!" The man exclaimed with a grin.

"Hm? Congratulations? Did I win something?" Luffy asked, confused, and that had half the bar laughing, including Shanks.

"No Luffy." That's all Shanks could say through his laughter.

"Awe man!" Luffy pouted.

"The reason why I said that is because Shanks hasn't actually _dated_ someone before. He considers that to be a sacred thing and to be shared only between those you really like." Rockstar explained. "He must really, _really_ like you though, for him to be acting the way Yasopp said." He added.

Shanks found himself blushing at that. "Oh, shut up!" He growled defensively.

"I think it's safe to say he's in love even." Rockstar continued to tease.

Shanks's face heated up all the more. "Oi! That's none of your business!"

"Well, Shanks-san has told me he loves me!" Luffy added happily.

"Oh, did he now?" Rockstar laughed.

"Luffy, you're not helping!" Shanks frowned, yet it was useless. The two were now working against him and all he could do was cover his face with his hand and ignore the laughter from his fellow friends and Luffy...

"So, that's Monkey D. Luffy huh? Guess that makes you Portgas D. Ace." Benn suddenly spoke, looking to the young man beside him, and Ace just wanted to disappear.

"Y-yeah..." The oldest D brother answered, before taking a drink of the alcohol Makino brought him.

"Seems you're overly protective of your brother by tagging along on his 'dates'." Benn replied.

"Tagging along? It's not like I really wanna be here! I don't even approve of those two dating... I'm only here, only going along with it because of Luffy's happiness... Something about that red-haired bastard that he finds joy in..." He muttered.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you. That's my leader you're speaking of after all." Benn retorted, a dangerous glare on Ace.

"You're leader? You some kind of gangsters or something like that?" Ace asked.

"Something like that... We're more like a group though and generally do not cause any problem to society." Benn answered. "You, what do you run in, a motorcycle gang?" He asked in a taunting tone.

Ace scoffed. "No, but that information is confidential. All you need to know is that me, and a select few of my men keep a close watch over Luffy." He said in warning.

"Hm." Benn reached into his pocket, pulling out a new cigarette and lighting it, replacing the old one with it.

Nothing more was said between the two of them as they silently listened to Luffy's socializing with the others and Shanks.

* * *

"Thanks for introducing me to everyone, I had a good time with your friends tonight!" Luffy said, as he and Shanks arrived back at Luffy and Ace's apartment, after they'd taken Ace back to retrieve his motorcycle.

"No problem, I'm glad you had fun." Shanks smiled softly.

"They were really cool!" Luffy grinned.

"Yeah..." Shanks replied and an awkward silence fell between them.

"Well, I should probably get inside before Ace comes back out..." Luffy muttered, reaching for the door knob.

"Luffy, wait..." Shanks stopped the boy in his tracks.

"Yeah?" Luffy questioned, looking back over at him.

Shanks swallowed deeply, looking down to the ground for a moment... And then, he leaned in to Luffy, placing a soft kiss to the boy's lips.

He's kissed Luffy before, yeah, several times but this time... Oh, this time it was different. Perhaps because now it was real... Not that he didn't have any feelings for Luffy before, just now he had to face them and admit them and rejoice in them.

He felt awkward, like a teenager himself but yet, happy and ecstatic.

This thing everyone calls 'love', it felt good.

Luffy closed his eyes, prolonging the kiss with one of his own. He didn't want the moment to end... Such were better than candy, or should he say meat? Either way, he wasn't fond of when they had to part.

"Goodnight Luffy." Shanks softly said when he had pulled away.

A low sigh escaped Luffy. "'Night Shanks-san." He smiled.

Shanks turned, heading back towards the car. Luffy stayed where he was, until Shanks was out of sight. Then, he made his way back into the apartment.

Ace was nowhere to be found and he assumed the man had went to bed. He must've been exhausted after the night he's had, the night the three of them had...

Luffy smiled at that thought. He hoped Ace came along next time, he enjoyed his brother's presence there just the same as Shanks's.

* * *

Alright, so I personally loved those two chapters, even though I had major writer's block on them for a while. x.x

Sorry if some parts in this one were... Confusing, I re-wrote it a bunch of times last night and this evening so it might be a little scattered. I think it's good enough though. :3

Let me know what you think. :D Reviews help keep the motivation alive for any author, I'm no exception.


	5. Chapter 5

I'd just like to say, thanks for the reviews. :3 My readers are awesome!

* * *

Ace looked around the office he sat in, his hands calmly resting on his knees.

It's been a while since he's been in an office like this. Well, two years actually but that still seemed like a long time for him. But everything was oddly familiar... Papers were scattered about over the desk. That pattern wasn't new... He's seen just the same when he use to be sent to the principal's office of his high school on account for always falling asleep in class, that or just being a rambunctious smart-ass to teachers with his friends.

"Portgas." Suddenly the gruff voice called, snapping Ace's attention towards the door, as said principal entered - Smoker.

"Taisa!" Ace grinned. "Long time no see, right?" He chuckled. Of course, he should've known.

Smoker merely rolled his eyes at the chipper greeting as he made his way over to the desk, with a folder in hand. He sat down, flipped the folder open and sighed after taking a drag of his two cigars.

"What has my brother done now, that requires me to come down here?" Ace questioned, with a slight smirk as he watched Smoker.

Ace was well aware of Luffy's lacking in his studies but up until now he hasn't had to be called in about it. He guessed before, that Luffy sort of just was over looked or expected to fix it himself.

Smoker glared from the chart on the boy up at him. "He's failing. Not that, that's a shocker... But now he's not paying attention at all, he's not completing his work and he's disrupting the class." The man informed and he wondered how he got stuck here in the first place, transferred to this shit school just of last year only to put up with yet again another D family member...

"Disrupting the class?" Ace asked, looking a bit confused.

"Does that surprise you, Portgas? Or have you forgotten the things you've done when we had to put up with you?" Smoker retorted.

"I remember Taisa-San but, this isn't about me, now is it?" Ace grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Smoker sighed once more. "He's talking all throughout class, flinging paper planes back and forth with another boy. He seems really bored. Any idea of why he's lacking in focus?" Smoker questioned.

"Nope." Ace answered. "He's just always been like that." He shrugged.

"So I've noticed but this is a constant thing. We were trying to help him, Robin and a few of the other teachers thought they were making progress but we're back to square one again." Smoker informed.

"Hm. Yeah, I have no idea." Ace replied, with a yawn. It was a lie of course. Luffy's had his mind focused an awful lot on Shanks these past two weeks ever since that date he had to witness. But, Smoker didn't need to know that. It was personal.

"No problems at home? Or perhaps something you don't know about? Like some kind of emotional issue... Maybe he's even found his way into the drug scene." Smoker mentioned, prying for more.

"No, home life's good. Luffy's as happy as can be and you know I've taught him better than that. He knows not to touch the stuff." Ace said with a glare on the man, suddenly becoming defensive.

"Well Portgas, I can't be too sure, given your record and all with the deals in the streets..." Smoker trailed off.

Ace growled low at the words. "Listen old man... I done what I could to get us where we are today, it's the past though and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Your boys still hold deals up though... Kidd... Law..." Smoker paused.

"I rarely speak to them anymore." Ace shrugged. "We sort of parted ways after I quit. Besides, that is none of your business. I' am here over Luffy, I have no obligation to speak to you personally anymore." Ace stated, propping his feet up on the man's desk carelessly.

"You know, what would do you and that brother of yours good would be the army... Teach you some damn discipline and respect." Smoker retorted, glaring down at the feet propped up on his desk.

"Oh but Taisa, we can't all be molded into perfect little soldiers like you were." Ace mocked the man with a smirk.

Smoker scowled at him, but decided to drop the subject after that. "Monkey D. Luffy won't be able to pass this year if his grades do not improve."

"That's not true. You can pass him, like you done with me." Ace smiled, carefully rocking backwards and forwards on the legs of the chair.

"You know the reasons why you passed, Portgas... And I don't exactly have those interests in that brat."

Ace swallowed deeply at the memories and his past deal with Smoker.

"However, perhaps me and you could work something out again, I'm sure of, if you want your brother to see the light of graduation that is." Smoker threw out.

Ace's eyes widened and he moved his feet off of the desk. "Like hell. I was stupid to agree to such a thing back then, I certainly won't do it now."

"If I recall, you enjoyed our little deal. You were the one who suggested it after all, remember?" Smoker questioned. "I was against it but you just kept pushing, and p-" He was cut off.

"I'm not going to be your fuck toy again." Ace stated plain and simple as he stood. "Here's the deal, old man," He paused, his hands slamming down onto the oak and he glared down into Smoker's eyes. "You'll overlook my brother's grades, or you'll have more to worry about from my boys than just their means of getting money." He warned.

"If you know what's good for ya Portgas, you won't be threatening me." Smoker retorted.

A growl emitted from Ace's throat, and he felt as if a fire was rising within him. Funny... How one minute he could be sitting there cutting up with this man and the next he just wanted to punch him.

Ace bit into his bottom lip in attempts of control. Violence wasn't an option with this man anymore.

"I'm not joking around here. You owe me that much." Ace replied firmly, before turning around and making his leave without any further word.

Smoker leaned back in his chair. This wasn't the last he'd see of Portgas... With Monkey D. Luffy in his school, he could be sure of that.

Ace sighed, leaning against the wall of the school's hall way. Smoker's always been a bastard in his eyes and a tough man to deal with for most. But today something was different, today he was even more of a jackass with bringing up their past... A thing Ace didn't like to think of... Simply because, yeah he did like it once.

Their affair was taboo and exciting. Ace thought he loved it, thought he could even come to love Smoker but there was Luffy... Who seemed to depend on him more when he himself first started high school. Luffy wasn't good at speaking to the people at the one he use to go to with Ace, so he hung out with Ace for the most part.

Ace would walk him home, up until his last year when he had gotten the bike and maybe that might've been a bad thing... Seeing as how Luffy had to hold onto him, and Luffy was always pressed closer and held on tighter to him than necessary when they left.

Then, they'd have the time spent alone in the apartment, of where Luffy often begged Ace for them to watch a movie together and Luffy would always end up with his head resting in Ace's lap, or on his shoulder and Ace always found himself thinking Luffy was cute, and running his hand through that messy hair...

Ace thought he loved Smoker... 'Till he discovered something he never felt before with his brother. Something stronger than what he and Smoker had and it made their affair just that, a steamy filthy and dark thing. Ace couldn't bring himself to feel a sense of affection for the man anymore aside from a friendship of course but yet Smoker always seemed to put even that at risk when they saw one another again.

Ace sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. He also knew he shouldn't think of Luffy like he does... Dreaming of him like he dreams; waking up in sweat and he's panting, sometimes waking up from a moan. Never the less, he couldn't chase the lusty dreams away.

This shouldn't be happening, but he couldn't shake the thought of what it'd be like to run his hands along Luffy's body, and to feel his lips pressed to his...

But that's a chance long gone he figures. He waited, was waiting until next year to tell Luffy... But Shanks has beat him to the punch and Shanks has won the boy, not stole. This he knew even though he continues to have it the other way around.

_"If you calm down and think on it for a bit, perhaps we can work something out and maybe you won't feel such a need to keep Luffy from me." _

What the hell did that mean exactly? Ace was still dawning on that. He didn't know how they could work something out even still, as two weeks have passed.

"ACE!" Luffy's voice broke his concentration and Ace looked over to his brother.

"Hm?"

"Got your head in the clouds again?" Luffy asked with a chuckle, seeing as how he's called Ace's name several times already and has even resorted to poking him, all of which went un-noticed to the older.

"I'm just, thinking is all..." Ace muttered. He was sure he seemed out of it to Luffy. He has these moments often now, of where he zones out and just dwells...

"Silly Oniisan!" Luffy grinned before giving another poke to him again. Ace sighed, not really in the mood for Luffy's childish attempts at lightening his mood.

Luffy backed off at the sigh and pouted for a brief moment. But like always, he was easily to forget whatever little bit of hurt he might've felt.

"What did 'Ol Smokey say?" Luffy suddenly asked.

"Oh, him... You shouldn't have to worry anymore. I got it taken care of." Ace replied.

"Yay!" Luffy clung to him. "My big brother's the best!"

Ace couldn't help but to smile as he ruffled Luffy's hair. "Well, I try... You all set to go?" He asked.

"Yup." Luffy answered with a smile of his own, releasing his hold around Ace and the two started down the hall.

"Hey! Luffy!"

The younger brother turned his head at the call, to see a curly haired boy running his way.

"Oh, hi again Usopp!" Luffy greeted his best friend with a grin. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to stay over at my house and hang out." Usopp suggested.

"SURE!" Luffy answered, before quickly looking to Ace for approval. The older nodded with a smile.

"It's Friday, so go ahead. You two have fun." Ace said. Perhaps Luffy's friends were the only ones he trusted with his brother. They were... Unusual, but none the less they seemed to be good people who completed Luffy's life in a sense.

Luffy gave a hug and thanks to Ace, before walking off with Usopp.

Ace made his way out of the school.

* * *

Ace gave a yawn, as he went over to the table with a bowl of ice cream in hand. With Luffy gone, the house was quiet and... Relaxing.

He wasn't exactly use to not hearing the exclaims and laughs of his little brother nor not having someone there to end up in a playful wrestle with or a tickle fight. With the lack of it all though, everything was peaceful and he could already feel himself dozing off the moment he sat in one of the chairs.

A few spoon full's of ice cream later and Ace nodded off, landing face first into the bowl of ice cream.

*Knock*

Ace grumbled something inaudible at the sound, refusing to wake up at first.

*Knock, Knock*

It wasn't going to stop.

Ace gave a shake of his head, coming out of his sleep. "What the?" He asked, looking around. No one should be here at this hour.

Luffy was out and Ace couldn't think of another who might've come over... Maybe Marco but, visits from him were rare now and days with him being tied up in his work.

Ace stood, disregarding the ice cream on his face as he made his way towards the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ace yelled, in attempts to stop the persistent knocking.

He unlocked the door, opening it to a all too familiar face.

"Shanks?" He questioned, surprised.

"What the heck happened to you?!" Shanks asked, giving the younger male a look over.

"What do you mean? What the hell are you doing here?" Ace retorted.

"You have ice cream all over your face!" Shanks exclaimed.

Ace reached up, to touch his cheek and sure enough, vanilla was on the tips of his fingers.

"Yeah... I'll be right back." Ace turned around, heading back into the kitchen, retrieving a towel to clean himself off with. Then he grabbed the bowl of remaining ice cream and went back to the door way, where Shanks still stood.

"You uh, you could've came in." Ace mentioned.

"Actually, I'm here to see Luffy. Thought he might would like to go out for dinner or something." Shanks said with a grin.

"He's actually not here right now, he's with a friend from school... Usopp I think." Ace stated, taking a bite of the ice cream.

"Usopp? Ah, well he's in good hands." Shanks spoke.

"You know the kid?" Ace asked curiously, glancing up to the red-head.

"He's Yasopp's boy. The blonde I was talking to at Makino's." Shanks informed.

"Ah." Ace didn't really know what more to say. Holding up a conversation with _this_ man wasn't exactly his thing.

"So, that ice cream, were you eating it or bathing in it?" Shanks asked with a chuckle.

Ace's expression turned to that of annoyance. "I fell asleep and landed in it... It's a narcoleptic thing, doctors said in the past." He shrugged. "When I get too relaxed I uh doze off and with Luffy gone it's too um quiet I guess." He stuttered slightly, suddenly feeling nervous in front of this man.

He's never actually talked to Shanks alone but, it couldn't be that bad, could it? Luffy's done it... But Luffy ALWAYS found something to say...

"If you want, you can tag along with me. I like treating my friends every now and then too." Shanks suggested.

"Uh, no and you're someone I don't exactly trust, therefore I'm not your friend." Ace reminded.

"Ah, that's okay! I have plenty of friends who think just like you or similar... Like uh... Buggy.. Dracule... Crocodile... Smoker..." Shanks paused.

Ace twitched at the last name mentioned but he wouldn't go there, not with this idiot.

"What about your group?" Ace asked. "Uh, that um... Old muscular guy with the black hair... Or that really big one?"

"Benn and Lucky Roo?" Shanks laughed. "Benn's kinda keeping his distance from me. Says he's got stuff to work out and Lucky Roo's got his own plans tonight." He answered.

"Oh.. Well.. Eh..." Ace took another bite of the ice cream as he stared down to the ground.

"You know what? I think I will come in." Shanks grinned, and before Ace could react, the man had already pushed his way inside.

"Hey, who said that offer still stands?!" Ace growled, shutting the door and following the man into the living room.

"Well, I didn't come all this way for nothing. Maybe we can find something to do." Shanks said, plopping down on the couch.

"Uh... Riight..." Ace trailed off, hesitantly sitting next to him. "Um... Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure!" Shanks replied.

"I'm just curious suddenly... Well, actually I have been... Luffy hasn't told me... How old are you?" Ace questioned.

"Oh, I'm 37." Shanks answered calmly.

"37! C-Christ! You're 20 years older than Luffy... Three more years and you'll be... You'll be..." He couldn't finish.

"40, I know. But I don't feel a day over 25!" Shanks grinned.

"I didn't realize there was such a big age difference... I thought..." Ace muttered, again unable to finish. He sat the bowl aside, suddenly losing his appetite for once.

"Listen, I know it's a big difference Ace... But you can't just look at it from that point of view. I've respected Luffy and I've been very, _very_ uh... What's the word?... Sweet! I'm sweet to him. If you knew my history, you'd know that I really feel something for your brother." Shanks said in attempts to calm the young man down.

"You-you're history?! You've... How... Who..." Ace glared up at him suddenly. "How many people have you been with?..." He was damn near too scared to ask. And yeah, he was no virgin himself but... He's only been with five different people at most.

"Uh, Ace I don't think that's necessary." Shanks faked a chuckle. "That's not the point, that's my past. Luffy though, Luffy's special. I knew that the first time I saw him."

Ace's face twisted in disgust. "That's right! He was just 7 when you two met! Ew! Gross! That's disgusting!"

"Now hold on a minute! It's not like I was attracted to him then, what kind of guy do you take me for? I don't like little boys!" Shanks growled in defense, knowing damn well what Ace was thinking. "I'm just saying, I knew he stood out above the rest of the world..." Shanks added after a sigh.

"Well, um Shanks, you wanted your talk and you got it... So, why don't you just... Leave?" Ace asked, glancing around nervously.

"Ace," Shanks started, placing a hand upon the younger's shoulder and Ace flinched. "I know I seem awfully weird and I know you're probably thinking I just see Luffy as another good time under the sheets but it's not like that. You're damn brother... He's brought out a side I didn't even think resided in me..."

When Ace glanced over to Shanks, the older was frowning.

"I love that goofy kid." Shanks confessed.

Ace pushed his hand away, standing up with his back turned to Shanks. "Yeah... So do I..." He whispered, daring not to look at the man again.

"Yeah... But me and Luffy.. We share a special kind of love..." Shanks trailed off. Surely Ace knew the difference, right?

"I know... That's how I feel about him..." Ace mumbled. It felt weird admitting it to another person but oddly, good.

Shanks looked up to the other, with his mouth slightly open. He didn't know what to say... It wasn't the first time he's witnessed such a thing though, only in a different light... There was that time with a pair of sisters... Shanks shook his head.

"Does Luffy know?" He asked finally.

Ace laughed sarcastically. "Of course not, otherwise he wouldn't be with you..." Ace answered and silence fell again. But Shanks understood now, and seen the reasons why Ace thought he had taken Luffy from him.

"Look, I know how people think on that stuff... And I shouldn't have told you that... If you don't mind, I'd like for you to leave now..." Ace still couldn't face Shanks.

The older male stood up, approaching Ace from behind. He didn't know what drove him to approach the man, he wasn't even thinking on it. Nor was he when he placed his hands onto Ace's shoulder blades. It just seemed... Right.

"Ace, there's something special about you too." The red-head said softly, leaning into the other.

Ace glanced over his shoulder, towards Shanks. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, as he felt the man's hands now gently run down his slender frame and he cursed himself for throwing his shirt off earlier. "You're with Luffy... You shouldn't be doing this..." Ace weakly fought back, yet he couldn't help himself but to lean into Shanks.

"There's no reason this can't work... Me, Luffy, you... That's what I was talking about when I said we could work something out..." Shanks nearly whispered and Ace shivered under the feel of that warm breath blowing against his flesh.

"I... I... I don't... Don't know..." Ace stuttered. Him, with two people - one being the man he wanted to wipe off the face of this earth previously, how could that ever work?

"You're different Ace... You're stubborn, and proud... You're hard to win and I presume even harder to keep... A man like you requires a special approach. You won't settle for just anyone... It has to be the one you feel strongly for..." Shanks said, resting his hands on Ace's hips. "Luffy's already one... I'm sure in time you would come accustom to me just the same... And if not, at least you'd still have your brother."

Ace gulped. "Why are you okay with this?"

"I'm a very open minded person, who believes happiness is key in life. Luffy's happy with me, but he'd be ecstatic if he could be with us both... That and well, Ace, you caught my eye that night too, as you have done when I came back again... I just knew I had to have a different strategy with you, if I stood a chance."

While Luffy was one to be charmed by sweet and romantic ideas and even the simpler things in life, Ace was a different story. Shanks knew a bit about this man and knew gentle tactics wouldn't work on him. Ace required a harder, more mature side of going about things. Romance wouldn't work for him.

Shanks's lips were mere inches from the corner of Ace's and the younger male was flushed deeply, his mind spinning.

"What do you say?" Shanks questioned softly.

Ace shook his head, pulling away from the man, stepping forward. "Shanks, I think you better go, now." Ace spoke, mustering a glare towards the other.

"Awe, come on, don't be like that." Shanks took a step towards him.

"Listen, I wouldn't even agree to it without Luffy present anyway, so you're wasting your time here." Ace said.

Shanks sighed. "Alright then... Next time I see Luffy, we'll discuss the matter further."

"That's not necessary." Ace informed.

"Oh, but it is. There is no need to keep a person from the one they love. Such a thing is a heavy weight to a man, hindering him in life." Shanks replied, making his way to the door.

Ace didn't say a word, merely watched the man leave in a glare.

"Geez..." Ace took a deep breath when the man was gone. What was that all about?! And why... Why did it bother him so much?

Ace shuddered, still able to feel the man's hands gripping at his hips and the older's breath against his skin, and he felt as if he were on fire again but this time not in anger...

"No." Ace growled to himself. "Just no." He forced the thoughts away as he went to lock the door. Then, he went straight to his room.

If he slept, he wouldn't dwell on Shanks, but instead be carried off into a world of where it was just he and Luffy, and tonight he really needed that.


	6. Chapter 6

So, I know it's a little weird seeing a relationship with Shanks, Luffy and Ace all three. Actually, I thought it was strange at first, then I saw this picture... And read a certain fanfiction elsewhere... And well, I fell in love with them like that. XD

However! Seeing as how the readers are kinda iffy about it (Kinda how I see it, ha), I'm gonna have Ace resist the thought of being with Shanks. I don't think Ace and Shanks would just jump into it (although Shanks seems to want that) anyway, so Ace's struggle with it is something I think helps the situation out a lot more than just having them all lovey dovey and stuff lol. So yeah, hopefully this works out for my readers too and make the story more interesting and all dramatic! :3

* * *

Ace awoke that next morning to a loud banging on the apartment door. He didn't exactly want to rise from the comfort of his bed, nor wake from the dream he was enduring but it just wouldn't stop. The knocking was persistent and loud. Too annoying for him to ignore.

Ace sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and made his way through the house. He opened the door and no sooner than he did was a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Ace! Missed ya!" Luffy said, giggling as he buried his face in the older's chest.

"Lu, you've just been gone one night!" Ace growled, struggling under the tight grip his brother had around him.

"Yeah but I still missed you." Luffy said, releasing his grip on Ace and the older breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy complained immediately as he walked inside, looking towards the kitchen.

"What, didn't they feed you?" Ace asked, reconsidering yesterday's thoughts of Usopp being good people.

"Yeah, I ate dinner and breakfast and snacks but I'm still hungry." Luffy answered, looking through the fridge. "Fix me something, please, please!" Luffy begged. He couldn't cook so his survival (the way he saw it) was strictly in big brother's hands.

"Alright, alright I'll cook you something, just sit down." Ace chuckled, walking over to the fridge to find something for them both.

Luffy went to sit at the table.

"Hey, Ace," He started.

"Yeah?" Ace asked, as he laid out the things he needed for breakfast.

"Can I call Shanks after I eat?" Luffy asked.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea Luffy. Maybe you should wait a bit." Ace answered, cracking an egg on the skillet.

"Why? I haven't seen him in a few days... I miss him too!" Luffy pouted.

"I know Luf but, don't you think the two of you need time apart? You'll grow bored of each other if you're with one another **all** the time." Ace stated.

"No I won't!" Luffy exclaimed.

Ace sighed. "I just don't think you need to be around him so much. He's got his own thing to do as do you."

"Like what?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Well for you... You can help me clean up around here a bit."

Luffy groaned. "I don't wanna! That's boring! Besides, why are you against me and Shanks again? I thought you were okay with it..." Luffy trailed off.

Ace swallowed deeply. Why did Luffy have to carry this on?

"Luffy, Shanks is... Well..." He didn't know how to put it, so he might as well just come out with it. "Your _boyfriend_ hit on me last night when he came over." He said, with a glare on the skillet as he cracked another egg, pouring it into the pan.

"What?!" Luffy asked loudly and for a moment Ace thought he was mad at the fact Shanks flirted with him. "He hit you?!"

Ace face palmed and took in a deep breath. "Luffy, that's not what I meant..." He nearly chuckled. "Shanks was flirting with me... You know, like he does with you?" Ace looked over his shoulder to the younger.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Does that mean Shanks doesn't love me?"

"NO! No, no!" Ace exclaimed quickly in Shanks's defense. Although he wasn't sure why he was even defending that damn man... "Shanks said, uh..." Ace trailed off. Christ, he was never good at this romantic relationship crap.

"Look, Luffy," He started again, as he continued to prepare their food. "We talked, sort of... He thinks we should I guess try this out together, only the three of us... I don't really like Shanks, as you can tell... But, Luffy..." Ace felt choked up suddenly.

"Yeah Ace?" Luffy asked, surprisingly paying attention to all that Ace was saying.

"Well... What do you think of that?" Ace asked, having a change of mind.

God, how he just wanted to blurt it out, how he felt towards his own brother. Every time he tried though, he just couldn't.

"Well," Luffy took a moment to think it through. "I wouldn't mind. But only you can join! Nobody else!" Luffy replied, smiling. "Because I like spending time with the both of you!"

Ace had to smile at that. "I'm glad."

"But, if Oniisan doesn't like Shanks then, why do you need to be included with us?" Luffy asked curiously and Ace felt at a loss for words again.

"Eh... Well... I don't know..." He lied and mentally cursed himself again. Feelings were something he wasn't use to admitting and he was worse than Shanks at it. The things he thought about Luffy made him all warm and fuzzy inside and that was odd.

"Well that's weird." Luffy said, with a even more confused expression on his face.

"Yeah." Ace simply said, ending their conversation for now.

The rest of breakfast went like many others in the past, of Luffy babbling about random things and his night's stay with Usopp, and whatever else his mind thought of.

Then Ace told him they had to go shopping for more groceries, again because Luffy can eat a person out of house and home within a week's time if not less... It didn't help that Ace had quite the appetite himself.

"Hey Ace, we sure go to the store a lot!" Luffy said, when ready and now at the door.

"Yeah? That's cause you eat so much! All our money goes to food!" Ace retorted, as he threw on a yellow shirt, leaving it unbuttoned.

"That's no fair, you eat too!" Luffy frowned and Ace sighed. "I know, I know."

"How do we get the money for so much food anyway?" Luffy questioned and it's questions like that, that made Ace hate his brother's curiosity because there's a dark reality Luffy doesn't need to know. A reality that no one needs to know, but him.

"Magic?" Ace attempts with a sly grin.

"Ace! That's a lie! Isn't it?..." Luffy asked, half of him wanting to believe it and the other saying it was completely illogical.

Ace chuckled, opening the door. "You'll believe anything."

"Not true!" Luffy growled playful, throwing his arms around Ace's neck from behind.

Ace continued to laugh at his brother's silliness as he made his way out. He made no effort prying the boy off of him. It wasn't uncommon for him to walk through town with his little brother tagging along, clinging to him.

* * *

Ace stared down at the boy curled up next to him in his bed, and there he was, finding the idiot adorable once more...

Moments like this, was where he really thought on how he felt, when he had Luffy so close to him. He wondered how it made Luffy feel and what Luffy thought about it. Was it anything at all what Ace thought and felt?

He sighed, looking away and silently cursed the storm that had previously came through. The thunder still roared in the distance and the rain was still falling in the most random of times. That's why Luffy was here in his bed, seeking shelter from perhaps the one and only thing that did scare him.

Don't get Ace wrong. He liked the closeness but at the same time, he wished he could leave. These things he felt, they were weighing heavy on him tonight as he now stared up at the ceiling. He should be asleep. But he can't sleep.

Luffy stirs next to him, wrapping an arm around his stomach and Ace wonders if Luffy's awake too.

"Ace"

That confirms it. The boy's not asleep just yet.

"Yeah?" Ace asked, looking back down to Luffy.

"I'm happy I have you here with me... It's nice to lay next to you again." Luffy softly said and Ace can feel the beats of his heart increase.

"I know." Ace replied low and his heart is screaming to him to just say it but there's his mind that clashes and thinks of all the reasons why he shouldn't.

Luffy cuddled closer to him and rested his head on Ace's chest and Ace can't help to think that he'd enjoy seeing Luffy like this every night.

Suddenly that thunder storm isn't seeming so bad now.

Ace wrapped an arm around Luffy's neck and he swallowed deeply. It's now or never.

"Luffy," He started, taking a deep breath.

"Hm?" Luffy asked. He's curious to know, Ace can tell but there's laziness in his voice this time. He's tired and Ace wondered if he should come out with his feelings or not.

"I love you." Okay, so it's not the confession he wants to give and he knows Luffy will look past it and see it as their usual brotherly thing more than likely.

"Love you too." Just as Ace expected and he sighed. Yeah, he sucked at this.

Luffy turned his head to look at Ace. He stared at his brother for a good time, as if trying to decipher a code of sorts. Ace just looked strangely back at Luffy, wondering what it was he was so concentrated on.

Then, the unpredictable happened. Luffy leaned up, and pressed his lips against Ace's.

Ace can barely believe it... Believe how it seems that Luffy has read his mind without him uttering a word of his feelings to the kid.

Ace is stunned for a moment, yet he finally leaned into Luffy and kissed the boy back. It's a kiss he's never experienced... Gentle, loving... And suddenly he's feeling greedy.

Ace climbed over Luffy without breaking the kisses that were gradually becoming more heated and needy.

He doesn't quiet have the control Shanks has to be sweet and romance Luffy. But Luffy doesn't seem to mind, because the boy wrapped his arms around Ace's neck, pulling him down closer.

Ace felt like just diving in, going all the way with the boy, his boy (he's now determined), but it is definitely too soon for that he figured.

Thus, Ace tried to pull away, eventually, only to have Luffy jerk him back down close again.

"Lu, we shouldn't..." Ace muttered, his lips inches from Luffy's.

"This is why Shanks asked you to be in the relationship, isn't it?" Luffy asked, staring up at his brother. There's a tone different in his words, a serious tone. One Ace rarely hears and one that sends a thrill through him.

Ace is glad for the darkness, it helps to hide his blush. "Yeah..." He confessed. "I'm not that crazy about Shanks but you Luffy... I'd lay my life down for."

"Should've told me sooner." Luffy said, smiling softly as he leaned up to kiss Ace once more.

"I wanted to, but I was just scared." Ace admitted, glancing off to the side.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"I just figured you'd think differently of me... That you wouldn't see me as your brother... And... I don't know, I thought I'd actually lose you to Shanks..." Ace could barely force the words out and again he felt on fire, or perhaps he felt like crying. He wasn't sure because he's only felt this with Luffy.

"And that's why you didn't want Shanks dating me? You were jealous?" Luffy asked, and again his tone was that of seriousness.

"Yeah... I've kind of always seen you as mine... Tried to keep others off you but Shanks... He..." Ace couldn't find the words to finish.

Luffy chuckled softly and kissed Ace on the cheek. "Silly Ace, all you had to do was tell me! You're still my brother but I want you to be more."

"Lu, you don't know how happy that makes me." Ace smiled, and their lips met again.

"And Ace," Luffy started when their lips parted.

"Mm, yeah?"

"You'll always be my number one." Luffy answered with another grin.

Ace smirked. "Good." He placed another kiss to Luffy's lips before lying back beside him.

"Awe, man. I wanted more!" Luffy complained in a whine.

"Luf, you're too young for the things you want yet." Ace stated, although he couldn't deny that he wanted the same thing. It was something he's craved for years now. But he'd wait. There's no worry there. Shanks respects Luffy, so he says and they're not in a competition for that... Well, they're not in a competition at all now.

He still doesn't like the thought of being in this with Shanks, and he's damn well sure he won't grow accustom to him like the man said... But, he'd withstand it, just to have his brother.

"Maybe next time we can use our tongues?" Luffy questioned, catching Ace by surprise.

"Luffy!" The older's face was bright red he was sure of (again, thank Christ for darkness).

The younger male only chuckled and clung to Ace once more. "I haven't done that with Shanks but, I'd like to with you first."

Ace grumbled something inaudible. But he was relieved at the words Luffy said.

"Maybe next time." Ace finally said, smiling slightly. He couldn't really scold the boy for knowing a bit on such things as that. Ace's friends didn't know how to keep their mouth shut on things he use to consider such filth when around Luffy and... Luffy's own set of idiots weren't exactly any better. Especially that Sanji kid, and Nami.

Luffy didn't say anything further. He merely snuggled closer into his brother and Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy in a tight protective hold.

* * *

After that, my time of which I finish chapters will be slower. Mainly because now I have freaking writer's block (Curse that!)... I got one shots to work on... I got a whole bunch of role play and school coming up. So, yeah if I go a while without posting, don't give up on this please! It's by far my favorite story to write and I totally won't throw it aside and never write in it again.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Luffy I was thinking that we can go on a camping trip this weekend." Ace suggested, as he sat in front of Luffy at the table, eating breakfast.

"Yea, that's great! I can bring my friends along!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, with a mouth full of food.

Ace sighed, picking up the napkin next to him and wiping bits of chewed up food off of his face. "Swallow before you talk! I told ya that I don't know how many times already..." He grumbled, looking up to Luffy. "And well I was thinking it could be just me and you, alone." Ace added.

"Can I bring Shanks?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Ehh... Luffy, you've been with him all the time... Can't it just be us? Think about it, me and you under the stars, cuddled next to each other..." Ace continued on, with what he thought would be a rather nice get away.

"Yeah, but I'm with you every day." Luffy said, scratching his head in confusion. "I don't get it."

Ace could've fell out of his chair, he would've if he wasn't gripping the table. Luffy had him there and clearly that was a un thoughtful move. But actually Ace could care less about Shanks, or how much time he himself has spent with Luffy. Yes, he had the kid every evening to talk with and snuggle with on the couch after school, as well as to have sleep next to him at night - all the time now... But, that wasn't the point. He wanted to get away for a few days. Where there was no sounds of the city below, no distractions... Just them for each other's company.

Perhaps some of Shanks's romantic tactics towards Luffy have rubbed off on him.

"I haven't even seen Shanks these past few days, Usopp says that his father told him they have been really busy at the docks... I dropped by Makino's today but Shanks wasn't there." Luffy shrugged. "I think it'll be nice to take him with us, he needs the vacation."

"Luffy, you know I do not like him." Ace nearly growled and for a moment he found himself regretting stepping into this. Shanks doesn't know yet simply because Luffy really hasn't seen him lately. But still, he's jealous that _his_ boyfriend wants to bring the man along. Ace would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling selfish over Luffy. He wanted the kid all to himself.

"But Ace, I'm with Shanks too and it wouldn't be fair." Luffy said with a frown.

Ace crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. "Fine don't worry about it then." He retorted rather childishly. "Just thought that maybe I could treat my brother to a nice date but that's alright."

Luffy merely smiled, as he grabbed his back pack and stood up - his breakfast being finished with that last bite he took earlier and if it weren't for school, he'd been stealing food from Ace's plate while he was distracted with his envy.

"You don't have to compete with Shanks Oniisan, I like our time spent here at home. But if you want, we can go and it'll be just us." Luffy said, leaning down to place a kiss to Ace's cheek. And damn, just like that Ace was won over again.

The older smirked, and just before Luffy could move away from him, he wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist, pulling him down into his lap.

"That's my good little brother." Ace leaned in, kissing the teenager on the lips.

Luffy kissed him back then begun to wiggle in his grip. "School"... "gotta"... "go" Luffy got out between the kisses Ace continued to give him.

"Don't want ya to go." Ace replied with a sly grin.

No, it wasn't okay when Shanks was distracting Luffy from school but him doing so was a whole nother story. Ace wished he could keep the kid there with him. The hours until he picked Luffy up were seemingly more boring and torturous than they were before.

"I gotta... 'Ol Smokey won't tolerate me being late, with my bad grades and all."

Ace groaned. Another bastard that seemed to interfere in his precious time with Luffy.

"Alright." Ace loosened his grip on Luffy. "You have a good day at school." He smiled.

Luffy nodded, sliding out of Ace's lap. "Will do!" He said with a grin, heading towards the door. "Love ya Ace!" He waved good bye and left before another word was spoken.

"Love you too..." Ace muttered in silence, sighing shortly after. A weekend away sound pretty good right about now. At least he could look forward to that.

* * *

"Hey Luffy, got any plans for this weekend?" Nami asked out of curiosity.

Luffy glanced up from the food he was chowing down on, to her. "Why?" He questioned back, still chewing on a piece of meat.

"Well, Sanji-Kun's having this party and I thought it'd be nice if you could come too." Nami answered. "You can be my escort, for a small fee." She grinned, ignoring Sanji's flirts and catching a scowl from Zoro who sat at Luffy's other side.

"Don't forget what you owe me." She mentioned, and he looked away from her with a scoff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Neh... I can't. I'm going with Ace on a camping trip." Luffy stated.

"You're not spending time with that Shanks guy?" Usopp questioned from across the table. "My dad said they'll have the weekend off. He wanted me to tell you."

"Wait... Shanks, what business do you have with him?" Sanji asked, the heart disappearing from his eye, curiosity getting the best of him.

"He's Luffy's guy." Usopp put in.

"Luffy's guy? Whataya mean?" Nami questioned.

"Uh... Well..." Usopp trailed off, looking over at Luffy.

"He's my boyfriend." Luffy stated bluntly.

"You're WHAT?" Nami asked, wide eyed. She had to make sure she heard that right. Up until this point, Luffy hadn't told them anything, only Usopp and well that was just because of his dad couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"But isn't that the old geezer who works on the docks?" Sanji threw in.

"Yup." Luffy answered firstly to Nami's surprise. "And he's not that old." Luffy added. "But, I can't go with him... Ace wants to spend time with me, brotherly bonding." Luffy shrugged, knowing that unlike his and Shanks's relationship, he couldn't just speak so freely of the one between him and Ace.

"Hey Luffy..." Another spoke.

Luffy looked over to the blue haired girl he's just recently met with a questionable look. "Yeah Vivi?"

"I was um... Just wondering... It's..." Vivi stuttered nervously, glancing down with a light blush on her face.

Nami sighed. "She wants to know if that brother of yours is single. From what we've heard, he doesn't have a girlfriend." She finished for the girl.

"Nami!" Vivi suddenly exclaimed.

"What? Someone had to say it!" Nami defended.

"Actually, he's not... I don't think he likes girls." Luffy answered.

"What? Is everyone you know gay?!" Nami questioned, once again surprised.

Luffy shrugged again, paying no mind to Zoro who seemed to slump in his chair at the question Nami asked.

"Oh, I see... Okay..." Vivi muttered.

"Don't worry Vivi dear, you still have me!" Sanji exclaimed gleefully, his eye in the shape of a heart.

Vivi ignored him though, just the same as many girls in this school.

"Want my dad to tell him you can't go with him?" Usopp asked.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll go to the docks after school and tell him myself." Luffy grinned.

"But, won't Ace be here to pick you up?" Nami questioned, curiously.

"Hm... Yeah..." Luffy trailed off thinking. "Guess you guys will just have to tell him I left!" He chuckled.

"No way!" Usopp retorted right away, giving a shiver. "Your brother's scary."

"He is not." Luffy stated. "He's like a puppy!" Well, that's how Luffy saw him at least, with how Ace was always so affectionate with him.

"To you maybe! To everyone else though, he's somebody not to bother." Usopp fought back.

Nami sighed. "I'll tell him. But how do you plan on getting out of here before Ace comes?"

"Well, that I haven't figured out yet." Luffy laughed.

Nami shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not surprised."

Luffy didn't say anymore, choosing to instead focus on his lunch… Or, rather stealing food from the boys that sat with him.

* * *

"Hey, Shanks-san!" Luffy exclaimed.

Shanks looked up to where the yell had come from, and immediately began to laugh.

"Oi, let go of me!" Luffy growled, to the man that had him held by the shirt. He squirmed in the older's grip, trying to free himself.

"Benn, what are you doing with him?" Shanks questioned, through his laughter.

"Delivering him to you. He insisted on seeing you." Benn answered, with Luffy still in his grasp. "You do know kids aren't supposed to be down here, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Shanks simply said with a grin.

"I barely know you and I can already tell you're going to be trouble." Benn sighed, releasing his grip on Luffy.

The teenager paid no mind to the words, instead running to where Shanks was.

"Missed you!" Luffy said, glomping the man.

Shanks stumbled back, onto one of the crates behind him.

"Hey, watch it you two! We don't need the cargo destroyed!" Benn growled.

"Sorry!" Shanks apologized with a chuckle.

Benn took a deep breath, turning away from the two. "Idiots..." He muttered, walking off.

Shanks turned his attention back to Luffy who now sat in his lap. "So, kid, what brings you here?"

"Oh, right! Yasopp said you were off the weekend." Luffy mentioned.

"That's correct." Shanks smiled, wrapping his arm around Luffy's waist. "I was thinking maybe I can take you somewhere, since I haven't seen you these past few days."

"Well..." Luffy looked down. "That's why I came... I can't go."

Shanks frowned. "Why not?"

"'Cause Ace wants to take me camping." Luffy answered, glancing back up at the man.

"Ace?"

"Yeah..." Luffy trailed off. "That's right, I gotta tell you! Me and Ace are together now too." He grinned.

"Really?" Shanks asked. "That was quick..."

"Yup! He still doesn't like you but, I think he'll come around sometime... Eventually… Maybe." Luffy said, although even he wasn't sure on that.

"That's alright." Shanks smiled. "As long as he's not keeping anything from you." Partially a lie. Shanks wouldn't give up on Ace so easily just for the fact that he didn't like him…

"So, you're not mad that I can't go somewhere with you?" Luffy questioned, interrupting the man's thoughts.

Shanks shook his head. "Of course not. We'll find something to do when you get back."

"Right!" Luffy nodded. "Say… In the meantime, you can show me around your work place… Maybe?" He asked, with an innocent grin.

"Uh…" Shanks trailed off, looking around. The others seemed rather occupied; he guessed they wouldn't really notice… Given Luffy kept his hands to himself and didn't break anything.

"Suurree… One quick tour then I have to get back to work…"

"Kay." Luffy smiled.

"And, you can't touch a thing or Benn will throw you out, got it?" Shanks had to make sure of that.

Luffy nodded repeatedly. "Got it!" He scooted out of Shanks's lap.

"I'm sure you do…" Shanks chuckled low as he stood and followed behind Luffy.

* * *

Yeah... That wasn't my best work and I apologize. I got a lot happening but I didn't want to go too long without updating this, lol... Plus, I had to get stuff set up for a moment between Ace and Luffy for the next chapter. Stay tuned to see what shall happen between them on their camping trip.


	8. Chapter 8

Been working on this all week. XD

Here's a little chapter dedicated to just Ace and Luffy. Yes it does contain yaoi so if you don't like explicit sex between males nor brothers turn back now! I couldn't refuse writing it.

Hopefully the readers enjoy! :D

* * *

"You ready yet, Luf?" Ace called from within the living room, as he waited for his brother.

The weekend was finally here and Ace couldn't be any more excited. Finally, he'd have Luffy all to himself for two whole days without any distractions!

Last night he could hardly sleep for once. Endless thoughts of what they could do together kept flashing through his mind… And some he didn't exactly care to think about just yet. They were unavoidable though.

Ace sighed, fighting off a blush. No. He couldn't do any of that just yet. It was too soon, wasn't it? Hell he didn't know, now that he actually had somebody he loved.

"Yeah, I'm all set Oniisan!" Luffy suddenly replied, making his way to the living room, dragging a back pack behind him.

"What the hell are you bringing along?!" Ace demanded to know, the moment he saw the overfilled pack.

"Well, food. Mostly meat." Luffy answered with a grin.

"I got all the food we'll need!" Ace retorted.

"But what you packed seems so light and what if I get hungry on the way?" Luffy tried to reason.

"Trust me; you'll be fine if you don't eat eight times a day." Ace sighed. "Redo it, and only bring along what you absolutely need!"

Luffy grumbled something, pouting afterwards as he walked off to repack.

"Hurry too! Marco will be here to take us any minute!" Ace added.

"Yeah, yeah!" Luffy yelled from within the other room.

Ace sighed again. "Should've done it for him…" He muttered. At least then they would both be ready and Luffy couldn't try to pull any tricks.

* * *

"Luffy, come on!" Ace shouted after the sound of a vehicle horn beeped twice below.

Luffy came rushing into the living room. "Ready!" He exclaimed, opening the door.

Ace barely had time to grab the stuff they'd need, before Luffy grabbed his hand and drug him out.

Somehow Ace managed to shut the door in time before Luffy led them down the stairs of the apartment building.

Outside waited an old rusty brown pick up.

"About time, Ace." Marco said with a chuckle. "Been waiting what, 10 minutes?"

"Sorry about that. It took Luffy a while to get ready." Ace said.

"Only because you made me restart!" Luffy complained.

"Well, if you'd packed right the first time-" Ace was cut off.

"Hey, no fighting. It's not that big of a deal." Marco put in.

Ace huffed, throwing what he brought along in the bed of the truck. "I suppose."

"Well with that being said, get in." The blonde motioned for the both of them to enter.

Ace opened the door to the passenger's side, climbing in to sit in the middle; because Luffy always insisted he wanted the window seat.

Luffy got in afterwards, shutting the door.

"Ace, we should get a car!" The boy suggested excitedly.

"Yeah, so I won't have to take you and your shit where ever you want to go." Marco said jokingly.

Ace rolled his eyes. "I'm not exactly a car person… 'Sides, my bike gets us where we wanna go on a daily basis."

"Yeah? Funny, I'm the one that's taking you two to town when ya'll have those big grocery trips." Marco fought back, as he attempted to start the engine.

Ace chuckled after a few failed attempts. "Sounds like you need a new vehicle yourself."

"Eh, shut up… She just needs a little work is all." Marco defended as the engine successfully started this time.

"Oh, before we take off; I got your pay for the week." Marco added, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a sum of cash.

"Not here!" Ace exclaimed, pushing his hand away when Marco offered the money to him.

"Hm?" Luffy looked over to the both of them. "Whoa Ace! Is that ours?!" He asked when he caught sight of the money. "Where'd Marco get it?"

A growl escaped Ace. "Marco, what did I tell you? Not in front of my brother!"

"Sorry, I just thought I'd give it to you while I had it on my mind… The others said they'll give you what they owe when you're back." Marco said.

Ace sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today, grabbing the money and stuffing it into his pocket. "Yes, it's ours. As to where he got it, that's none of your business." He finally answered Luffy.

"Awe, you don't tell me anything exciting!" Luffy whined, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Something's are better if you don't know." Ace replied as Marco started to pull out of the parking space.

"Hey Ace, did I tell you about Mihawk?" Marco asked, a little ways down the road.

"No, what about him?" Ace questioned curiously.

"He's trying to 'recruit' me." Marco chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Hawkeyes wants me to work for him. Says I'll make more money that way." Marco clarified.

"Oh no! You are not working for that pimp!" Ace exclaimed.

"Chill out. I told him that wasn't my line of business." Marco stated.

"Good. He's not getting any of my men for his scandals." Ace nearly growled.

"Hey Oniisan," Luffy started, poking at Ace's shoulder until the older looked over to him. "What's a pimp?" Luffy asked.

"No-" Again, Ace was cut off by his friend.

"A person that sells others out to strangers… The women or even men exchange sex for money." Marco answered.

"Why you! I oughta choke you right now!" Ace roared, hands gripping at Marco's throat.

"T-then we'll wreck and y-you both could die!" Marco retorted and Ace released his grip. "You are such a bad influence on Luffy…"

"He's gotta know sooner or later." Marco shrugged.

Ace shook his head.

"Hey, Zoro spends a lot of time with that Hawkeyes guy, does that mean Zoro gets sold out to people?" Luffy asked.

Ace shrugged. "How should I know? I don't hang around that man."

"Dude, nobody really hangs around him except that creepy Lolita Goth girl." Marco laughed.

"Yea." Ace didn't have anything further to say. After all, Dracule Mihawk was at the top of his list of most hated men… And those who actually posed a threat… Ace was well aware that Mihawk and others knew the streets and ways of being on top in this world better than he did. He knew they were dangerous. But he'd be damned before he let that bastard or anyone wreck his source of living nor use his friends for such things he now saw as disgraceful.

Marco continued on though, talking about things Ace no longer paid mind to. However, Luffy was chatting back and Ace did find himself focusing on that voice. Hell, he didn't even care what they were talking about, so long as Luffy continued to speak… The sound, mixed with the movement of the truck was oddly relaxing to Ace…

* * *

"Ace, wake up." Marco's voice faintly reached him. Ace didn't make an effort to do as he was asked though.

"Ace, Luffy's already trying to set up the tent." Marco tried again, and this time Ace's eyes popped open and he jerked away from whatever he was slouched against.

"Luffy, wait! You don't know how!" He exclaimed, without knowing any better.

Marco laughed. "Just kidding!"

"Huh?" Ace asked, looking around. He was still in the truck, with Marco in the driver's side and Luffy still to his right, giggling.

"Good one, Marco!" Luffy grinned.

"You two are idiots." Ace sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Come on Oniisan, we're here! Let's go pick a spot and get everything set up so we can eat!" Luffy exclaimed, opening the truck door and getting out.

"How long have I been out of it?" Ace asked, looking over to Marco.

"About an hour, using Luffy as a pillow." Marco chuckled.

Ace looked away, blushing at the thought. "Well… I better go help him before he either destroys something or eats all of our food." Ace said, as he scooted out of the truck.

"Ace"

Ace turned back, an eyebrow raised.

"I hope you and Luffy have a fun time this weekend." Marco smiled.

Ace merely nodded, saying nothing as he went to help Luffy.

Marco waved to the both of them as he drove off.

"Ace, where are we gonna set up?" Luffy asked, looking around curiously.

"Just follow me, I know the perfect spot." Ace said with a smile as he picked up the bags Luffy hadn't grabbed.

"Kay!" Luffy followed behind the older.

* * *

"Lu, be careful over there, okay?" Ace said, glancing over to Luffy as he now worked with setting up a fire.

"I will." Luffy replied, his eyes still locked on the lake in front of him.

Ace smiled to himself, his focus going back to the job at hand.

Luffy continued staring at the lake, watching as the stars shined across the water. The more he watched, the more curious he grew.

Luffy looked back at Ace for a moment, then leaned in close towards the lake. He reached out, poking one of the stars reflection in the water.

"Oh… Neat!" He exclaimed in a whisper to himself, when it's reflection moved with the ripple of water. After that, an idea hit him… An utterly stupid Luffy idea.

The younger giggled, poking the same reflection again, before reaching out further to do the same with the others.

It wasn't long after that, that Ace heard a splash.

"Luffy?" He asked, looking back behind him, only to see that his idiot brother was not on shore but struggling to stay above the water.

"Ace! Help! I'm drowning!" Luffy yelled desperately, fighting to stay afloat.

Without another thought, Ace ran to where he was and jumped in after him.

Ace wrapped an arm around Luffy and started back towards the shore.

"You moron! What were you thinking? You know you can't swim!" Ace shouted the moment they were back on land, and he had Luffy by the shirt.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just wanted to see h-how the reflections looked i-if a bunch moved at o-once." Luffy explained, shivering.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ace yelled, before heaving a deep sigh. He had to remember that with his brother, **nothing** made sense.

"Come on, let's get you over to the fire and get you warmed up." Ace said, after calming down. At least he managed to have that started by time Luffy pulled his stupid stunt.

Luffy didn't say a thing as he was led over to it.

"You need to put on some dry clothes as well…" Ace trailed off, looking around. "Where's your pack?"

Luffy looked off to the side. "About that…"

Ace's attention snapped back to the younger. "Luf, what did you do?" He almost didn't want to ask.

"I actually didn't pack any clothes… Just food." Luffy chuckled.

Ace's eyes widened and he felt like yelling again; only this time at the top of his lungs.

"Fine… I'll let you borrow some of mine…" He growled, jaw clenched. "Come take your clothes off." He ordered and headed into the tent.

Luffy didn't follow right away. Instead he stripped right where he was, leaving his clothes to dry by the fire. Then he made his way into the tent.

"I thought today would be perfect… It's been nothing but chaos since I got up." Ace sighed as he searched through his pack. He'd only brought three extra outfits. Two for the following days and one just in case something happened… That something being Luffy tonight.

Luffy silently watched him and for once he felt a ping of guilt. He wanted Ace to be happy, that's why he agreed to come. Yet it seems he's had the opposite effect.

"_I gotta do something special for him…"_ Luffy thought.

"Alright Luffy, I've found something for you." Ace said, once deciding on what he'd let Luffy wear. He turned around, and the moment he done so, the outfit fell from his hands and back into the bag. He didn't expect to see Luffy already naked… Not that he hasn't before but this was different.

"What's wrong Ace?" Luffy asked, curiously.

Ace suddenly couldn't find his words and all those thoughts and dreams he's had, they're all rushing back to him right now… He swallowed deeply, and his fingers twitched. He wanted to touch Luffy, explore every inch of his body but he was hesitant. He didn't want to move too soon or too fast with the boy.

Luffy cocked his head slightly to the side. "You did say that today hadn't been perfect, didn't you?" He asked.

It took a bit for Ace to process the words. Once he did, he shook his head. "No, Luffy, that's not what I-"

"Because I'd like to make it up to you." Luffy grinned, and Ace found himself blushing.

Luffy crawled over to him, sitting in front of Ace. "You're wet too. You should take your clothes off." He stated the obvious as he reached up to slip the unbuttoned shirt off of the older.

Ace couldn't move, speak, or even think. He damn near forgot how a person breathed, until he drew in a deep breath as Luffy's hands began to wander down his sides.

Luffy leaned in, placing a kiss to Ace's lips when his hands came to rest just about the other's shorts.

"Lu…" Ace nearly whispered, when the younger had pulled away slightly.

"Lay back." Luffy ordered, taking on a more rarer serious tone but still keeping his words soft.

"A-are you sure?" Ace asked, eyes locked on Luffy's.

Luffy smiled. "Trust me, Oniisan."

"O-okay." Ace gave a nod.

It wasn't really about trust though. Ace worried about Luffy endlessly but he trusted the moron. Luffy was the only one he's fully trusted.

"I'm ready to do this with you." Luffy said, and with that Ace's worry of whether this was moving too fast or not was put to rest for now.

Luffy brought a hand up to Ace's chest, giving a light push and Ace laid back.

Now Ace's mind was swirling with new thoughts, such as how much better Luffy looked completely naked or how this was actually happening… Luffy was actually over him about to do God knows what. Ace didn't even care at this point what Luffy might do. He wanted to experience whatever, just because Luffy was here with him; ready. He wasn't with Shanks. Ace was who he chose to do this with.

Ace felt a serious of things, even flattered that Luffy chose him to be the first he sexually engaged with.

Luffy moved down to Ace's feet and started on taking the man's boots off first. Next was Ace's shorts, of which Luffy was taking his time on.

"Luf, you don't have to be all that slow with me." Ace nearly groaned.

"Ah, but isn't that the fun of it Ace?" Luffy asked, his eyes meeting Ace's as he slipped Ace's shorts down.

"Different people like different things Luffy… I do not like to be teased." Ace clarified.

"Oh, okay…" Luffy trailed off, giving it a bit of thought. "Got it!" He grinned wide.

"Do you really get it?" Ace asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

Luffy didn't answer, as he leaned in closer to Ace, moving in between his legs.

Ace didn't bother to say anymore when Luffy had taken hold of his cock and began to stroke him. Ace wasn't sure how Luffy knew what to do exactly but that was just another thing that briefly ran through his mind.

Luffy flashed Ace another grin before he lowered himself further down and placed the tip of the other's member between his lips, lightly sucking.

Ace's face flushed and a soft moan left him.

Luffy took more of him in, stroking the shaft as he continued to suck.

Ace could've lost it right then and there, just for the fact Luffy – his brother and lover was honestly blowing him.

"D-damn Luffy… How are you so good at this?" Ace questioned, lying back once more.

Luffy chuckled, pulling off of Ace. "I've came across a site or two when I was using your laptop Oniisan." He stated.

"What? Luffy!" Ace's immediate instinct was to scold Luffy. No wonder he was failing in school! That was supposed to be for homework only… But, then again this could be considered homework as well… And Ace really didn't have anything to say considering he was the reason such site's were in his computers history in the first place.

"Never mind, just… Carry on with what you're doing." Screw it. He could discuss that later or not at all. He didn't really care so long as Luffy continued to put his knowledge to use.

"Okay." Luffy smiled then took Ace's cock back into his mouth, deeper than earlier and earned himself another moan from Ace as the older's hand gripped at Luffy's hair.

Luffy was almost, _almost_ like a professional. There were little things that needed to be improved, like how he occasionally forgot about his teeth and they scraped over Ace's sensitive flesh. However that didn't really matter that much when Luffy licked along the underside of his shaft, up to the tip and how he moaned around Ace, sending faint vibrations to him…

That was what had Ace panting and thrusting up into Luffy's mouth at a gentle rate.

"K-keep this up and it won't be long until I cum…" Ace breathed deeply. He couldn't recall a time where he felt his release could come on any given moment.

Luffy pulled away again, taking hold of Ace's member in a tight grip. "Can't let you do that."

"What, why not?" Ace asked, rising back up to look at Luffy.

"Not until you're inside me." Luffy answered.

"A-are you sure we should go that far?" Not that Ace was complaining. God no, he'd never complain over that… It was one of his many fantasies after all.

"Yup. I wanna give you everything I can offer tonight." Luffy replied, smiling confidently. "Unless… You don't wanna."

"No, I do!" Ace nearly shouted back, blushing afterwards when he realized how fast and loud that came out. "I mean… Of course I do. I just want you to be sure is all."

Luffy chuckled. "I' am Ace." He laid back, spreading his legs.

With a sight like that, Ace wouldn't argue any further.

The older moved from where he was, over to Luffy. "Okay baby brother." He smiled; crawling in between the younger's legs. "But I have to prepare you first, otherwise it'll hurt." Ace would know. That's what happened his first time… Live and learn.

"Ah, yeah. I seen that on some of the videos I watched." Luffy spoke.

"Then, you should know what to do…" Ace replied, bringing a hand up to Luffy's face and pressing two fingers against his lips.

"Yup!" Luffy took hold of his wrist, holding Ace's hand in place as he welcomed the other's fingers into his mouth.

As Luffy sucked on the two fingers of his right hand, those of his left gently traveled down Luffy's side and Ace shivered. It seems as if he's waited an eternity to touch Luffy like this… To feel his soft skin in such a delicate manner.

"Heh, Ace that tickles!" Luffy giggled, wiggling under Ace's touch.

"Sorry." Ace half-heartedly apologized with a grin as his hand moved on down, fingers now slowly moving along Luffy's inner thigh, careful not to touch Luffy's most sensitive areas. He did however get damn close to them and that made Luffy tremble.

"Ace," Luffy started, taking Ace's fingers out of his mouth once more. "I don't like to be teased either." He frowned.

"Ah, but little brother I like to watch your reaction." Ace smirked. What could he say? It was sexy, fascinating and everything in between in his eyes.

Luffy whimpered. "It's not fair…"

Ace gave a low chuckle. "See? You can't learn everything in a video Luffy… Certainly not on me." He brought the other hand down between Luffy's legs and his index finger began to trace a circle around Luffy's entrance.

"There's so much I'd like to do with you… Things you probably can't even imagine…" Ace whispered into Luffy's ear as he began to insert his finger into the other.

"D-don't get greedy Oniisan… Sha-" Luffy was silenced by Ace placing a kiss to Luffy's lips.

"I know you have Shanks. I know you'll want to do this with him…" Ace paused. That was something he didn't like to think about exactly. Yet it was something he had to come to terms with. At least he was the first to have Luffy life this.

"But, there will be many times where I have you all to myself." Ace smirked, his lips mere inches from Luffy's.

"That's true." Luffy smiled, wrapping his arms around Ace's neck.

Ace smiled back and closed the gap between them again as he inserted a second finger.

Luffy's nails dug slightly into Ace's shoulder blades as a low groan left him, fading into Ace's mouth.

That was a little more uncomfortable than previously.

Ace paid no mind though as he started a scissoring motion.

Luffy pulled away from Ace's kiss and clenched his teeth. It wasn't his place to complain in the slightest, not when he was the one to get this started…

Before long, Ace added the third finger, further stretching Luffy.

"Ace," Luffy called, this time his voice in anticipation.

"Hm?" Ace's eyes met with Luffy's again.

"Hurry… I wanna feel good like they do in the videos."

Ace briefly thought on it, before removing two fingers; leaving only the middle inside of Luffy. He pushed it deeper in, until he found Luffy's prostate.

"Like this?" Ace asked, curving his finger upwards slightly and began to gently stroke the bundle of nerves.

Luffy's eyes were as wide as they could get and his body had tensed briefly at the new sensation.

"Oh… Oniisan, yes!" Luffy nearly purred in pleasure. That felt better than anything he could've imagined.

"Good." Ace grinned, shifting to where he sat on his knees, in order to use his free hand to take hold of Luffy's hard cock, stroking him.

"Mm… Big brother." Luffy moaned softly, rocking back against Ace's finger. "Feels good… So good."

Ace's heart sped up at the words, Luffy's tone… His sounds of moans and whimpers. Hell, just the way Luffy would arch into him had Ace wanting to just dive in rather than take his time. He's never felt like this… Like he was being devoured by ecstasy and love. He's never had this much of an intimate moment, not even with Smoker… Ace just wondered if Luffy felt it as strong as he did. He hoped so.

"You ready for me?" Ace asked. Although he knew Luffy was, he just wanted to hear him answer.

Luffy nodded. "Of course Oniisan."

Ace removed his finger and leaned back over Luffy. He took hold of his member, lining it up with Luffy's hole and started to push in.

Luffy groaned again.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" The older questioned, thinking maybe they shouldn't have gone this far.

"N-no, just it feels different." Luffy answered.

"Well, yeah… I promise, you'll feel like you did a minute ago." Ace assured with a soft smile.

"Kay." Luffy trusted Ace, just as much as Ace trusted him.

Ace continued to push the rest of the way in, slow until he was fully buried inside of Luffy. Then he didn't move. He took a moment to allow Luffy time to adjust and himself to simply savor this.

He's imagined over and over what it would be like; to have his little brother underneath him with his cock engulfed by Luffy's tight warmth.

Ace sighed. Nothing could compare to this.

"You can move now, Ace." Luffy spoke, when he felt he was well adjusted to Ace.

Ace snapped out of his thoughts and nodded before he started to move in and out of Luffy. He went slow at first and only when he heard Luffy's moans of pleasure did he go a little faster.

"Y-you're right, it does feel like before… Feels better…" Luffy managed to get out between his sounds.

Ace grinned. "I always am right." He continued to go faster with his thrusts.

Luffy's moans grew all the more louder with each movement of Ace's hips.

"Nuh, uh." Ace lightly scolded; when Luffy was reaching down to take hold of his cock. "I'll take care of you." He smiled, taking Luffy's erection in hand and began to stroke him.

"Fu-funny…" Luffy trailed off, taking in a deep breath. "I was supposed to be taking care of you tonight."

Ace chuckled. "I know and you are." He spoke, gaining a somewhat confused look from the younger.

"When you love someone, you're not selfish with them. The two of you work together to make each other feel good. That's what we are doing right now. Understand?" Ace asked.

If it had been anyone else, he would've said to cut the chit-chat crap but he had all the time in the world for Luffy and whatever the boy had in mind… Except, when Shanks was brought into the picture. Ace of course felt different then.

"I think so." Luffy answered.

"I'll explain it better later if you want." Ace suggested.

"Nah, that's alright… I don't need all the fancy details, just as long as we both enjoy it." Luffy smiled.

"Okay." Ace returned his smile and placed a soft kiss to Luffy's lips, then moved down towards his neck.

Complex, yet simple. That's what Luffy was… Not that Ace minded. He loved every aspect of his brother, even down to Luffy's weirdness that he used to tease the brat about…

"Hey, Ace" Luffy started again.

Ace pulled away from nipping at the younger's neck to look down at him. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm' getting close." Luffy answered.

Ace sighed low. It was only a matter of time before Luffy reached that point, and himself too; even if he didn't want this to end.

"Just let it happen." Ace said, and picked up the pace of his thrusts, as he stroked Luffy faster.

Luffy's moans picked up again and it wasn't long before Ace himself was groaning and muttering curses under his breath…

Luffy was the first to reach his release and the way Ace's name rolled off of his tongue in such a sweet moan as he shuddered and his body tensed, his entrance tightening around Ace's member had Ace following soon after; with Luffy's name escaping him in a low growl when he came deep inside of his little brother.

For a short time after, Ace attacked Luffy in kisses placed to the younger's cheek and lips; something he's never felt he had to do with anyone but Luffy… Luffy just made him feel beyond happy and complete. He wanted to drown the boy in affection.

"I love you, Lu." And Christ, did he. The words weren't enough in his mind. No amount or any statement would be enough to show just how strongly he felt.

"I love you too, Ace." Luffy grinned.

Ace sighed of happiness. So long as he got nights like this, sharing Luffy with Shanks might not be so bad.

"Oniisan," Luffy called.

"Hm?" Ace looked down to Luffy questionably.

"I'm getting cold again." Luffy stated.

"Oh, yeah! Forgot about that… Sorry." Ace pulled out of Luffy, and reached over to where their stuff was sitting.

Luffy sat up watching him.

Ace took out the blanket he brought along and handed it over to Luffy. "Here, your hair's still pretty wet. You should dry it with that." He instructed.

"Kay." Luffy began to dry his hair with a part of the blanket.

In the mean time, Ace started to unroll his sleeping bag.

"Ace, don't bother with mine…" Luffy grabbed the older's attention again. "I wanna sleep with you." The teenager smiled.

"O-okay…" And Ace was blushing again. He liked the thought of that. It would be a tight fit but, he didn't care. It was Luffy, he wanted him as close as possible.

Luffy approached the older from behind, reaching up with the blanket and started drying Ace's hair.

The older blushed deeper, looking back at Luffy. "I could do that myself…"

"I know. But I wanted to help you."

Ace really had nothing to say against that. He merely nodded.

"Ace, I'm hungry." Luffy stated once he was finished and tossed the blanket aside.

"Well, it's too late to cook now and I'm too tired." Ace replied. "You'll have to settle for one of the snacks… If you didn't eat them all on our way up here."

"About that…" Luffy trailed off.

"You're kidding me."

"I told you Ace!" Luffy exclaimed, reaching for the pack he brought along.

Ace watched as Luffy took out a plastic bag that had what looked like strips of chicken inside.

"I knew this was a good idea!" Luffy chuckled, unzipping the plastic bag and taking a piece out.

"Humph." Ace crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't believe that Luffy had actually been right earlier today.

"Want some?" Luffy asked.

"Nope!" Ace answered quickly, yet when his stomach betrayed him with a growl Luffy laughed.

"Here" Luffy held the bag closer to Ace.

"Fine…" Ace grumbled, taking a strip or two out.

Luffy smiled, finishing off the rest before Ace had a chance to ask for more. And while Ace normally scolded Luffy for being greedy with food, he didn't say anything tonight. Instead, he reached into his pack and took out the t-shirt he'd picked out earlier. "Wear this for tonight."

Luffy grabbed the shirt, pulling it down over his head. It was rather large on him. Ace liked to wear his shirts loose when he had to wear them, therefore they were always a size bigger than what he would normally wear and were nearly two sizes bigger than what Luffy wore.

The shirt came a little past Luffy's waist and when Ace turned around, he froze with a look on his face that was similar to Sanji's when the blonde saw a beautiful girl.

"Oh my God, my little brother's so adorable!" Ace almost, _almost_ squealed.

"Oniisan…" Luffy grumbled, blushing.

"What? You are!" Ace grinned, turning back to the pack. He pulled out a pair of boxers for himself and laid back to slip them on.

"Alright, you ready for bed Lu?"

"Yup." Luffy answered, yawning soon after.

Ace crawled into the sleeping bag, Luffy following afterwards.

Ace wrapped an arm around Luffy, and rested his head against Luffy's.

"So Ace, was tonight perfect?" Luffy asked, thinking back to Ace's earlier words.

"Luffy, every minute I get to spend with you is perfect, no matter how I act." Ace replied, tightening his grip around the kid.

It was true. Ace might get annoyed with Luffy a thousand times a day but he'd miss even that if he had to live without it.

Luffy found no need to say more aside from an 'okay' and a 'goodnight' before relaxing in Ace's hold.

Ace placed a kiss to the top of Luffy's head, whispering a goodnight reply, then closed his eyes.

It wasn't long after that he had dozed off.

* * *

More to come. :D My readers have been patient and I thank you for that! I hope you continue to be just that because I have big plans for this story. It'll just take me a little while to put chapters out... I'll try not to take too long though.

Also, thank you guys for your awesome reviews. I appreciate them all! :3


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Ace!" Luffy called, poking at the man's shoulder as he followed beside him. "Ace!"

"What?!" Ace finally asked once fed up with the younger's attempts for his attention. He stopped in his tracks and looked over to Luffy questionably.

"Can we go see Shanks today?" Luffy asked smiling.

"Eh… I don't know. You-"

"Please! I miss him!" Luffy complained.

"Isn't he still at work?" Ace questioned. "Because I' am not going back there where that Beckman guy is."

"Don't worry, he won't do anything!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Bull! He gave me the longest damn lecture of my life when I went to get you last time." Ace sighed. He'd rather not go through such a boring thing again.

"He's fine-"

"He doesn't like you being there!" Ace growled.

"I don't care. I want to see Shanks!" Luffy fought back. "And I want stop saying it until you take me to the docks." He crossed his arms over his chest, determined.

A soft groan escaped Ace. That damn determination. Sometimes he enjoyed it and was thankful Luffy had such a trait but other times, it was just a pain in the ass.

"Fine. I'll take you to see Shanks. Come on." Ace huffed, taking hold of Luffy's hand as he started walking towards his motorcycle parked in front of the school.

"Yay!" Luffy grinned, running ahead, dragging Ace along.

* * *

"Shanks-San!" Luffy called, running throughout the docks, looking for the red –head.

"Oi! Luffy, slow down!" Ace called, following a good ways behind.

"Shanks!" Luffy called again, paying no mind to Ace.

"Wait, kid, I told you before; you can't be here!" Benn exclaimed when Luffy had passed him.

Again, Luffy didn't hear him and Benn didn't get the chance to grab him this time.

"Damn, Luffy's fast when he wants to be…" Ace muttered, stopping to take in a deep breath.

"Well, looks like I'm stuck with you again, brat." Benn sighed, taking out another cigarette and lightning it.

"How wonderful..." Ace sarcastically replied when he glanced up to the male.

With Luffy now nowhere in sight, he was stuck dealing with this guy, **again**… Great…

"Luffy!" Yasopp called, as the boy came his way. "You're looking for Shanks right?"

Luffy stopped dead in his tracks. "Yeah."

"He's over there, loading cargo onto a ship that came in this morning." Yasopp answered, pointing towards said ship ahead of them.

"Thanks Yasopp!" Luffy grinned, running off towards it before the blonde could say anything more.

"Shanks, I'm back!" Luffy shouted as he neared the ship.

With no reply, Luffy was about to call again, until he saw the man coming out of the cargo hold.

"Luffy!" Shanks exclaimed, with a grin when he caught sight of him as the boy approached closer. "I thought I heard my name being called... Didn't think you'd be in such a rush to see me though."

When in reach, Luffy clung to him. "Of course silly! Did you miss me?" He asked, looking up at the man.

"Well… Everything sure has been quite those past two days…" Shanks trailed off. "Peaceful..."

"Shanks!" Luffy growled lightly. "Don't joke around like that!"

Shanks laughed. "Sorry, sorry. But you know I did." Shanks wrapped an arm around his waist. "How was the trip?" He asked curiously.

Luffy immediately lit up with excitement. "It was great! Ace and I-"He paused, considering if he should tell Shanks about what happened or not. He figured Shanks wouldn't mind but... He wasn't sure. That was on a whole different level.

He'd tell him later. Yeah, later was good. Right now he didn't feel like debating whether the time was or wasn't right in his head.

Shanks looked down to him, somewhat concerned. It wasn't usual for Luffy to just pause like that for no reason.

"Ace and I had a good time." Luffy simply answered.

"That's all?" Shanks asked, surprised at Luffy's change in tone. It sound so... Plain.

"Yup!" Luffy smiled, perking up again.

Shanks returned it. "Alright, good."

Luffy sighed low, briefly wondering if he's hung around Usopp too much. The boy's ability to lie well was rubbing off on himself.

"Say Shanks, what's that thing do?" Luffy asked, already distracted by something else.

Shanks looked to where Luffy now was – a few feet away from a crane. "Oh, that?"

"Yeah. I didn't see it here last time." Luffy answered.

"It was here, we just weren't using it then so it was on the other end of the dock with the rest of the machinery…" Shanks paused. "Anyway, it loads what we can't carry onto the ship."

"Ah! Awesome!" Luffy had that look of excitement back on his face. Shanks swore, when he got like this that Luffy practically had stars in his eyes.

"Lucky Roo drives it most of the time." Shanks stated.

"Think I could sometime?" Luffy asked.

"You? Pssh..." Shanks began to laugh. "No way! You'll destroy this whole place for sure!" He joked.

"That's not true!" Luffy growled. "I can be really focused when I want!"

"Sure." Shanks smiled, ruffling Luffy's hair. "Never seen a day where you was 'focused'" He chuckled.

"Humph... Shanks is no fun..." Luffy grumbled to himself, his arms crossed over his chest. Shanks merely continued with his laughter, paying no mind to the pouting kid beside him; because the thought of Luffy _actually _driving it was hilarious - even though Benn would ultimately kill both of them when Luffy took out most of the cargo and possibly damage a ship.

It wasn't long before Luffy was distracted yet again, being the one to ignore Shanks this time when something else had caught his eye.

"That's a pretty big ship you're loading... Can I take a look inside?" He asked, grinning.

"Uh... Well, I don't think that'd-"

"Please! Benn won't know, he's talking with Ace!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Still, you-"

"Come on Shanks, please!" Luffy frowned, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ehh..." There was no way Shanks could object to that... He hasn't been able to yet when Luffy would resort to such a trick. Shanks sighed. "Well, okay. But don't touch a thing!" Shanks retorted.

"Yeah yeah, I know all that already!" Luffy said with a wide smile. "Come on." He grabbed shanks by the wrist and just like earlier with Ace, he dragged Shanks along.

"Oi, that curiosity of yours..." Shanks mumbled as he was forced to follow.

* * *

"I thought I told you last time, kids aren't allowed here, and as far as I'm concerned; that's what the both of you still are." Benn spoke, as he took a seat on one of the crates. Ace done the same with one opposite of him.

"When Luffy wants something there's really no stopping him. He'll do whatever it takes to get it." Ace replied with a sigh. "I'm not happy with this little thing they got going either but, can't be helped."

"That's the least of my concern." Benn partially lied. "This place is not exactly safe for people to wander through. With that careless attitude of his, he's bound to get into trouble here."

"Well, that's where I have to trust in Shanks to keep him out of that danger. After all Shanks is supposedly a protector of him too now that they're together." Ace shot back, with a glare on the man.

"Shanks has a job to do! He can't be stuck babysitting some kid!" The older snapped.

"Oh, is that what you see it as? Babysitting?" Ace questioned, his tone and eyes daring the man for the answer.

"Exactly. He's old enough to be that kid's dad." Benn remarked.

"What's age even got to do with this; I think you're just jealous is all!" Ace retorted. Yeah, he was jealous too but, it was his damn business and his place to be jealous! Luffy was with him too. Ace didn't hear Shanks say anything about being with Benn - now at least - though. So really, Ace didn't see the man entitled to such feelings towards the relationship.

"I' am not! I'm just warning you because he's your damn brother. If something happens, it's on you for bringing him here, not us." Benn wanted to make that clear.

"Riiight." Ace rolled his eyes at the man. "Guess I better go get him then." He stood.

"Yeah, and you best keep the brat away from now on, so Shanks won't be slacking."

"I don't think Shanks really minds all that much. He seems pretty happy with Luffy around and you should be thankful for that instead of being envious." Ace smarted off with, walking away.

Benn scoffed.

* * *

"Luffy," Shanks started as they made their way out of the cargo hold after Luffy grew bored of exploring the large space.

"Yea?" Luffy asked, looking up to him curiously.

"Right now's about time for me to get off and I was thinking, maybe I can take you and Ace out to eat." The red head suggested.

"Oh! Of course, I'm starving!" Luffy shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. Food never seized to excite him.

Shanks chuckled. "Alright, it's a date then." He grinned, reaching over to take Luffy's hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Sweet! Haven't had that with you in a while."

"Because Ace keeps you all to himself." Shanks stated playfully.

"Oniisan will come around!" Luffy defended.

"Right, right. I'll believe that when pigs fly." Shanks continued to joke.

"Pigs can fly?!" Luffy asked, already imagining it.

"No. It's a figure of speech; meaning it'll never happen." Shanks clarified.

"Ah." And suddenly Luffy was thinking of ways of how it could be possible anyway as he walked along side Shanks…

"Whoa, cool!" Luffy stopped suddenly, a little ways through their walk when he caught sight of the crane from earlier lifting up a rather heavy looking steel crate of sorts.

Shanks stopped beside him. "Is that the last one?!" He asked in a yell, towards Lucky Roo who set inside of the machine. The other nodded.

"Good." Shanks sighed with relief. "We've been working with this cargo all day."

"Shanks-San works so hard..." Luffy trailed off, thinking briefly. "You need to relax."

"Yeah, that's why I hang around Makino's bar." Shanks replied. "Nothing makes you relax like a drink."

"Humph... Bet I could... Better than some stupid alcohol..." Luffy retorted childishly, looking back towards the crane, watching as the cargo was carried over head.

"Luffy, step back." Shanks ordered, tugging on the others hand. He didn't like the fact Luffy was right under the large crate as it was being lifted though. Luffy didn't budge though, his attention locked not on the crate but what was holding it.

"Luffy," Shanks didn't have time to say no more, before instinct told him to glance up and that's when he seen it… The cord giving way at the top.

"Luffy!" Shanks exclaimed. Luffy wasn't moving though, but instead was staring up in sheer shock. For once, he was stricken with fear.

Without giving it even a thought, Shanks reached out and pushed the boy out of the way.

It took a little bit for Luffy to come back to reality, even after being pushed away.

"SHANKS!" Luffy yelled, as the dust began to settle.

Yasopp and Lucky Roo were at the other side in no time; with Yasopp screaming for a response from Shanks and for someone to call an ambulance.

The dust cleared. Yasopp and Luffy gasped at the sight.

"Shanks!" Luffy shouted, moving to where the red head laid, and kneeled down in front of the man. "I'm sorry!" Luffy exclaimed, tears already starting to form.

Nothing was said for a moment after. Then, a weak laugh left shanks, surprising all three of them.

He was still alive?! Not that, that was bad... But, talk about luck!

"Why? It's only my arm that got caught." Shanks said, hiding the pain with a grin.

Luffy's eyes widened. "Y-your arm?!" His eyes darted over to the crate, and sure enough the man's left arm was trapped under it. As soon as he seen it, Luffy began to shout again.

"Hey!" Shanks grabbed his attention, hushing the teenager for now. "It's not that big of a deal, it's just an arm... Better for me to lose it, than you lose your life." He smiled.

Luffy merely stared down at him, unsure of what to say next. He's never been in a situation like this...

"Luffy!" Another familiar voice rang. Luffy turned to see Ace running up to where they were.

"What the hell happened? Are you alright?!" Ace asked, as concerned as he's ever been when he had kneeled down, taking Luffy's face in his hands and giving him a look over for any injuries.

"Y-yeah... Shanks saved me..." Luffy replied, frowning.

"S-shanks?" Ace asked, then looked over to Shanks. And even though he despised the man, panic sat in the moment he saw the reason for all the screaming and such a loud noise previously. "We have to do something!" He yelled, standing up and looking around.

"The lift! It could raise the crate up off of the ground enough for us to pull him out from under it!" Yasopp exclaimed.

"T-that's way on the other side of the d-docks though..." Shanks muttered, his words coming out slowly. He was already on the brink of unconsciousness.

"It's too far, we need to move him, now." Benn said in a more calm manner, approaching them.

"Then what do we do? The rope snapped, we can't lift it with the crane!" Yasopp exclaimed, starting to panic again.

Benn ignored him, making his way behind Shanks.

"Portgas, you're strong; get your ass over here." He ordered.

Ace didn't question nor retort. Now wasn't the time to fight back against the harsh command. He followed it, moving to where Benn was.

"You, take this iron bar, slip it under there and raise it up so I can get a grip. Two of the others, be ready to get him. I won't be able to hold it up very long. You must be quick." Benn stated, holding out a thin piece of iron to Ace.

"Is this going to hold it long enough?!" Ace asked, staring down at the bar.

"It will long enough for me to grab hold of it. But like I said, be QUICK!" He reminded in a yell.

"Right!" Yasopp exclaimed, already in position with Lucky Roo to pull Shanks away.

"Alright Portgas, let's do this." Benn ordered once more.

Ace nodded and began attempting to get the bar under the crate. It took a few frustrating tries that seemed like an eternity and snappy curses from Benn before Ace finally managed to get it under the damn thing and lift it up. He put all his strength into it and still, barely raised it by mere inches. What the hell were they loading anyway? He wondered.

Benn reached under quickly, and barely managed to lift it up enough for Yasopp and lucky to pull Shanks out from under it.

The moment Shanks and Ace were a safe distance from the crate, Benn let it drop.

"Shanks..." Luffy frowned, crawling up to the man, who was now in Yasopp's arms, looking as if he were barely hanging on.

"Don't worry kid, I-I'll be alright..." Shanks mumbled, glancing over at Luffy. However the boy was a blur, and white was beginning to cloud his vision.

"Call for an ambulance, Portgas." Benn ordered, daring not to look at him as he made his way up to Shanks.

Ace retrieved the cell phone from his pocket; and dialed the emergency number.

Benn sighed, staring down at the now unconscious man. "Might've known..." He trailed off, reaching out to brush a lose strand of hair out of Shanks' face. Afterwards, he turned to glare at Luffy.

The teenager stepped back, his instincts telling him that, that look meant Benn would just love to tear into him right now. It was a far harsher and darker glare than any he's received from Benn.

"You! I told you and that bastard brother of yours, this is no place for kids!" Benn roared.

"Now, wait just a minute Benn... Luffy -" Yasopp was cut off by a growl from the oldest.

"Honest to god, how stupid can you be?" Benn asked, walking up closer to Luffy.

"I didn't mean it!" Luffy defended.

"He could've died! For the sake of some dense brat!" Perhaps Benn was over doing it, perhaps he was acting unusual. But Luffy treated everything like a game and today, that ultimately has pissed him off.

"I..." Luffy trailed off, wiping away his tears, sniffling. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see him... But... I get it... I won't come around here again..."

"Luffy..." Ace frowned, watching the scene unfold. It hurt to see the younger starting to become upset over this, over Benn Beckman's words. It was one of those times he wished he could take Luffy in his arms and just comfort him endlessly but yet he couldn't do anything. He was still on the phone with the operator, and this was public view... He couldn't kiss what troubled Luffy away here.

"Oh, that doesn't matter because he'll never work here again!" Benn yelled.

"Benn, we don't know that..." Yasopp put in, keeping Shanks held securely next to him.

Benn scoffed. "You mean amputation?... I highly doubt they would even give him that option. Even I know there's hardly anything left to that arm, not to mention the bastard doesn't have decent insurance to half way pay for something like that."

Luffy looked down briefly, finding himself unable to face the man for once. "I'm sorry."

"A thousand sorries won't make-"

"Benn, Shanks would've done it for all of us... Especially you." Yasopp butted in.

"Yea, well, we-"

"I'd advise you to shut your mouth. If you say one more thing about my brother, you won't be at the hospital as a visitor but a patient." Ace warned, pushing his cell phone back into his pocket once finished with it. "It wasn't Luffy's fault you guys don't check your cords. It was probably years old before you got this job. They rarely replace anything unless it's absolutely necessary. That way, it saves them money. I know how this works. It's not Luffy that doesn't care, it's whoever the damn company is." Ace stated. "And by the way, an ambulance should be here in a little bit." He added, looking towards his brother. It was more said towards Luffy than Benn.

Luffy nodded once of understanding, as he made his way over towards Ace.

"We're going to the hospital, right?" He asked, looking up to the older, and this time the sadness lingering in his eyes were no trick to get what he wanted that Ace has seen plenty of times.

"Of course we are, Lu." Ace answered with a faint smile of reassurance.

Luffy didn't say anything after that, and instead wrapped his arms around Ace's waist, burying his face in the man's chest. Right now, nothing mattered not even to him but this... Family to help ease the negative of what's happened today...

He'd much rather be next to Shanks, watching him. But, Benn looked as if he'd hurt the person that dared come close to the man unless they were a paramedic.

Ace probably could fight him off... But Luffy didn't want the violence, or anymore injuries for the day so he kept his distance, for now.

* * *

Okay, yeah that sucked. haha...

Uh, sooner or later this had to happen. My fanfiction is AU of course but... I still want to stick to the same basic concepts One Piece has. Besides, needed something that added suspense, drama, whatever into it and get this thing started off again rather than with just all the romance.

Anyway, enough of my rambling on that.. I will be working on another chapter right away!

Also, to the curious minds of readers; yes Luffy and Shanks are still together. :3 Just, because of the major age difference, I feel things must go a bit slower to work up a stronger bond and trust; where as Luffy and Ace already had all that...

Stuff will happen though! Bare with me and this story and it'll happen, eventually, lol.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, come on." Luffy growled impatiently, as he continued to press the button on the elevator that would take him to the second floor.

"Luffy, that's not going to make it go any faster." Ace said, taking hold of his hand and gently pushing it back down.

"Yea, if anything you'll break it." Marco put in.

"I can't help it, Shanks gets out today!" Luffy grinned, excitedly.

Today was the second day of the man being in the hospital. Yesterday the nurses said he could go home today, seeing as how he was doing just fine now.

"And we get to take care of him!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that. Shanks is an independent guy." Ace replied, as the elevator began to move upwards. "He'll probably want to go back to his own home."

"But the nurses said he shouldn't do much." Luffy stated, his excitement dying down.

"That's like someone telling you not to eat meat." Ace chuckled.

Luffy rolled his eyes toward Ace, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll go stay at his house then and make sure he doesn't do anything." He said, still very much thinking Shanks deserved a break from work of any kind.

"Like hell! You got school. Besides, you don't even know how to cook, you don't like to clean, and usually you make a bigger mess than what was originally there. You're not staying with him." Ace retorted truthfully.

Luffy was quiet for the moment, thinking it over.

"Then, Shanks will just have to come back with us." He said hopeful as the elevator stopped, and the door opened.

"Good luck with that." Ace spoke in disbelief as he made his way down the hall, with Luffy beside him and Marco following behind.

* * *

"Good evening Shanks-San!" Luffy called, as he entered the hospital room.

"'Evening Luffy." Shanks smiled over to him as he made his way into the room. "Evening Ace..." He trailed off, looking past the older D brother. "Marco?" He asked, curious as to why the blonde was here.

"Figured I'd come see how you're doing. Ace told me last night what happened."

"Ah, well I appreciate the visit." Shanks said, with a light smile.

"You ready to go Shanks?" Luffy questioned, grinning.

"Yeah, just been waiting on you two to bring my car to me." He said.

The deal was that Ace would go get his mustang, and he'd go home on his own. He didn't see why he couldn't. He could go back to everyday life again, easily. That was the deal they worked out amongst themselves. Of course, if the nurses heard, he'd be sure to get a good lecture as to what he should and shouldn't be doing and why. But what they didn't know, didn't hurt.

"About that... Luffy wants to bring you back with us." Ace spoke up.

"What? Nah, that's alright... I'll be fine on my own. 'Sides, wouldn't want to cause ya'll any trouble." Shanks replied.

"It wouldn't be any trouble Shanks! That way we can spend more time together!" Luffy said, now right next to the bed that Shanks sat on.

Shanks diverted his gaze away from the hopeful boy, to Ace. "And you, what do you think about this?"

"Eh..." Ace looked off to the side. There was nothing to really think about... It was a either 'You're welcome to stay' or, 'I don't want you near there'... Of which the latter seemed pretty foolish. Shanks wasn't that bad of a guy...

Wait, what the hell was he saying? Ace shook his head, caught up in his own thoughts. Everything was even more confusing than what it was before.

Ace sighed, turning to Luffy, who was now staring over at him, practically begging Ace to say yes with the damn expression he was making - looking as if he might just die if Ace said no. Which, Ace kind of didn't want to say no...

The older brother swallowed deeply. That realization sent an odd feeling of warmth through him - something that only has happened when Luffy smiled at him, or hugged him, etc. He shouldn't be feeling that towards Shanks! Christ... That man...

"I don't care, so long as he doesn't leave the house in a mess like you do." Ace spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yup. That was perfect. No feelings admitted, nothing he had to deal with... For now.

"I don't!" Luffy protested.

"You do!" Ace growled. "Anyway, it's still Shanks' decision."

Shanks chuckled. "Ah, I'm not that messy of a person..."

"I doubt that..." Ace muttered to himself. He did. Because, Shanks and Luffy acted a lot alike - he's noticed.

"But, I think I'll be just fine on my own." Shanks added, with a smile.

"Awe but!" Luffy started, only to stop when Shanks raised his hand to ruffle Luffy's hair.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of me now that I no longer have work tying me down." Shanks said assuring, without much care for the fact he was now officially jobless.

"Really!?" Luffy seemed to not mind either. He rather liked the thought of seeing Shanks more.

The red head nodded. "Yup. Now, come on. The sooner I'm out of here the better... Foods terrible here and they wouldn't allow any liquor!"

"Of course! What hospital does!?" Ace retorted.

"Food?" Luffy asked, acting as if that was all he heard by the way he was looking around.

"Oi, I just got you some before we came!" Ace reminded.

"I'm hungry again!" Luffy frowned.

"Well, you're not getting anything yet." Said Ace.

And there was no disappointment like that... Well, aside for if he couldn't get Shanks to come back with them.

"Hey, you can stay the night at least, right?" Luffy asked, now focused back on the red head.

"One night?" Shanks repeated, pondering it. What was one night going to hurt? Not that any matter of nights would in his mind. He just didn't want to impose on Ace and seem as if he was depending on the man.

"That I can do." Shanks smiled.

Luffy nearly gasped. For a second there, he thought Shanks was going to insist on going back home.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Luffy said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I bet." Marco said with a snicker, looking over towards Ace.

Ace glared at him, looking as if he wanted to just kill him right then and there. What was with that form of teasing anyway? He didn't know anything, did he? That was one thing Ace most certainly did not tell him.

"Can we just go already? I'll dri-"

"Dude, no. I'm driving back." Shanks interrupted Ace.

"Well that be safe? I mean, won't you have to get use to using just... Eh..." Ace trailed off.

"I know that car from inside to out, better than I know myself... I'll be fine driving her." Shanks assured with a smile, as he scooted off of the bed.

Ace still wasn't all that sure on it, but he decided not to push it any further. "Alright."

"Yup, now come on. Let's get outta here and get the party started." Shanks said, making his way to the door.

"That better be a metaphor..." Ace grumbled, following behind him.

"Yeah, party!" Luffy exclaimed, following along with Marco, who couldn't help but grin at the three of them, for reasons that Ace couldn't come to but frustrated him.

* * *

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys later." Marco said now that they were out in the parking lot.

"You're not going with us?" Ace questioned.

"Nah, I got something to do not far from here. Figured I'd just walk." Marco answered, then looked over to the other two. "Bye you two!"

"Wait just a minute." Ace took hold of the blonde by the wrist before he could walk off. "What was that earlier?" He asked, low enough for just the two of them to hear.

"What?" Marco questioned.

"You know what! The whole 'I bet' and that smug smile of yours... What was all that about?!" Ace hissed.

"Really?" Marco laughed. "Ace, I'm your best friend... I know you better than you know yourself."

"What does that mean exactly?" The raven haired growled.

"It's no secret to me that you well... You know, like Luffy." Marco stated.

Ace blushed brightly, taking a step back away from him. "How? I thought I..." Ace paused. He thought he had that covered up pretty damn well...

"You couldn't fool me... With those looks you give him, when you think no one else is watching... And when you blush when I mention him."

"Well-" Ace was interrupted by the blonde.

"Not to mention where you and him went camping... I took you there when we were together. Actually, a lot of couples really enjoy the place." Marco added.

It took Ace a bit of time to think back on that. "Oh, so you did... I forgot..."

"Yea, well that's all a distant memory now." Marco shrugged. "So, did you tell him finally or not?"

"Actually, I told him that before we went on that trip... That just helped our relationship grow..." Ace answered, looking away from the blonde, his blush finding its way back on his face again. "A lot..."

"Ace, you didn't! Did you?" Marco asked surprised.

"Well, yeah... I wasn't planning on it... He fell into the lake, then I had to get him... Then we had to stri-"

"Okay! Save me the details." The blonde laughed. "You better treat him right. There's a lot on the line here... Plus, that boy adores you more than-" Marco paused, looking past Ace to see Luffy pestering Shanks about God knows what.

"Well," Marco started again.

"Yeah, I know he really looks up to Shanks too." Ace finished for him.

"And you don't like him?" Marco questioned curiously.

"Man, I don't know on that anymore... I didn't but, he makes Luffy so happy and after what happened... Everything's all cloudy... I don't know what to think of him." Ace sighed.

"Oi... You." Marco chuckled. "You're not going to find many men out there like him Ace. Whatever this is you three have, I say go for it. It'll be good for you."

"I guess." Ace kind of felt that himself. He's felt it towards Luffy for the past several years but... Now Shanks...

"Oh, one more thing before I head off... I believe that Teach might be headed here again... That's what someone told me." Marco informed.

Ace's eyes widened and he gasped. "T-teach?! He hasn't been here since-"

"I know. I'm not sure if he's coming back or why, it's just what I picked up off of the street..." Marco trailed off. "Be careful Ace... Don't go starting trouble." He added, beginning to walk away from the man.

"That man has long had trouble started..." Ace growled to himself, teeth clenched and his hands forming to fists.

"Ace!" Luffy called, but got no reply.

Shanks looked to the older brother. "I wonder what's up..." He mumbled.

Luffy shrugged.

"Come on, let's go. I have something to do back home." Ace finally said, turning to face them. He didn't smile to either one, didn't say anything to answer their curiosity. Luffy most certainly didn't need to know about any of this.

"Yea... Sure..." Shanks said, opening the passenger door.

Ace was by the car already. He moved the seat up and climbed in.

"Alright Luffy, come on." Shanks said with a smile to the younger, after he pushed the seat back.

Luffy nodded, climbing inside.

"Ace, what did Marco say?" Luffy asked, looking back towards the older.

"Don't worry about it, it's something you don't have to be troubled by." Ace said softly.

"But maybe I can help Oniisan...?" Luffy suggested, paying no mind when Shanks entered the car. Now he was focused on what Ace was hiding from him.

"No, I'm not going to get you involved." Ace replied, a little harsher this time.

"Luffy, trust in your big brother, I'm sure he can handle it." Shanks put in, as he started the engine.

Luffy sighed, sinking back in his seat, not saying another word.

* * *

"Ace, are you alright?" Shanks asked, turning his attention away from the television to Ace.

Ever since they'd gotten back, Ace hasn't spoke much, nor has he paid attention to either of them, no matter what stupid trick they tried to get his attention.

Right now, he was working on an email of some kind that he claimed was important.

Ace didn't hear him. That was to be expected, but needless to say it still concerned Shanks.

"Ace" the older reached over, giving a gentle push to the man's shoulder.

"Sorry, what?" Ace asked, barely glancing Shanks' way when he was pulled out of his train of thought and concentration.

"What's going on?" The red head asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ace answered, attention going back to the laptop screen.

"I'm not Luffy you know, whatever it is you can tell me. I might can help you." Shanks said.

Ace sighed, taking a long moment of just sitting there, thinking on it. True, Shanks was older - no matter how childish he acted. But still, Ace had to be cautious.

"Do you know a man by the name of Marshall D Teach? Or more commonly called Blackbeard?" Ace asked. Asking that shouldn't hurt anything...

"H-him?! What about him?" Shanks asked. "I know him yea, but what's your association with him?" He demanded to know.

Ace was surprised at the man's answer. He never would've guessed... What business did Shanks have with him before?

"Uh..." The answer to the man's question was something more personal and risky. "Can I trust you?" Not that he had to ask, there was still a small part of him that said no, you can't trust him.

"Of course... I'm not just looking out for Luffy you know." Shanks replied.

"Well, I'm not asking for your protection, I don't need it... I'am asking for your silence. You can't repeat what I'm about to tell you, to anyone. Got it?" Ace had to make sure.

Shanks nodded. "Yea, understood."

Ace took a deep breath, then looked over to the sleeping teenager beside Shanks. He had to make sure Luffy was still asleep, it wasn't something he thinks his little brother should hear.

"For starters, me and him use to work together... Along with Marco and others, under Whitebeard... We ran various things, each person in their own line of work. Take me and Marco for example, we use to work together in drug deals... Well, Teach and this guy named Thatch worked in the black market with some others. Even so, we were all once like family... Teach destroyed that though when he had killed Thatch. None of us have forgiven him, and I've made it my personal mission to take him down, if he ever showed his face here again." Ace explained.

"Wow... I never would've guessed..." Shanks muttered, glancing down for a moment to take it all in.

"Wait, why did he kill Thatch?" The red head asked.

"The black market industry had gotten word of this item... It was rare, no other out there... But it was dark, and in a sense you could say evil. It was pretty valuable though... The black market had been searching for it for some time. Teach wanted it and the power it held for himself, however Thatch found it first." Ace answered, sighing.

"Teach killed him to get it..." Shanks filled in the blank.

"Yea. He killed a friend... Family. It's unforgivable, and if Marco's right and he's coming back here, then it'll be time I face him again." Ace stated, with determination.

"Just wait a minute Ace, you can't be serious... You're not on the same level as him, going after him will be foolish." Shanks fought back.

"I don't care. I'll give it my all and then some. I'll bring him down." Ace said, with no sign of uncertainty in his tone.

"And if you lose? I know what Teach is capable of... I know what could happen... Are you really going to risk the life you have, here with your brother, just to seek out vengeance?" Shanks questioned.

"I don't plan on dying Shanks." Ace clarified.

"We never plan that, but it doesn't mean it won't happen..." Shanks trailed off, debating it. "I'm not letting you go find him." He said.

Ace scoffed. "Ha, like you can stop me?"

"Ace," Shanks began, scooting closer to Ace. He brought his hand up to the man's face.

His touch was soft, gentle... And brought about that same feeling of warmth in the pit of Ace's stomach.

"I'm not letting you risk your life for such a thing... I'm not letting you go up against that man."

"Shanks..." Ace didn't know what else to say but the man's name as Shanks inched closer.

He knew what was about to happen, he's had this scenario a thousand times over. Yet, he done nothing to stop it as Shanks pressed his lips to Ace's.

Shanks kissed him... Shanks just up and kissed him like it was nothing, and Ace let him...

And by letting him, his worries seemed to fade away. It was just the same as when he would do this with Luffy.

Luffy... Luffy and Shanks, that's all he thought of.

Shanks pulled back, slowly, his lips lingering over Ace's for some seconds after.

Instinct had Ace wanting to grab him and pull him back in, devour him in his own set of kisses. But, he refrained from that.

It was definitely too soon to give into such a thing with this man... And he'd feel downright guilty if he done so, just to have Luffy complain later that all the fun happens without him.

"Rest your mind Ace, and stop worrying." Shanks said, reaching over to close the computer screen.

"Hey! I didn't send it yet!" Ace retorted.

"Let it go. Whitebeard doesn't need to know this, because you're not going to get involved." Shanks replied calmly.

Ace's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"You always consult him when you're riled up about something... He told me so." Shanks smirked.

"You know him?" Ace asked.

"Yea. Known him since I was a kid."

"Whoa..." Ace muttered.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed. I think some rest will do you good." Shanks mentioned, as he stood, taking the laptop and sitting it over on the coffee table.

"Maybe." Ace scooted over to where Luffy was and shook him firmly. "Luf, get up."

Luffy grumbled something in response that sound like a 'no, don't wanna.'

"Come on, you want to sleep in a nice comfy warm bed don't you?" Ace asked.

"Mmfgh, I guess..." The youngest sighed, scooting off of the couch.

Luffy didn't bother with either of them, and instead just made his way to Ace's room, where he could return to dream land.

"Since Luffy sleeps with me now, you'll be taking his room. It's opposite of mine." Ace said.

"Gotcha." Shanks smiled, and said his goodnight, then made his way to said room.

Ace went to his room, noticing a small pile of clothes in the middle of the floor where Luffy had apparently stripped down to just his boxers before climbing into bed.

Another mess Ace would deal with in the morning.

Right now, he began to slip out of his own clothes and then made his way to the bed.

Ace climbed in beside Luffy, wrapping an arm around the boy - like always, and he snuggled against the younger.

Shanks' kiss left him feeling more cuddly than usually.

"Hey Ace..." Luffy's words were barely audible.

"Hm, what Luffy?" Ace asked.

"Do you like Shanks now?" Luffy replied, with a yawn. "Cause I think you do... Otherwise you wouldn't have let him spend the night."

"I don't know Luffy. I guess Shanks isn't such a bad guy." Ace answered.

Yeah, more like he was stupidly becoming attracted to the man...

"I-" there came another yawn from the teenager. "I'm glad you like him, Oniisan." Luffy said with a smile.

Ace smiled to himself, and then placed a kiss to the top of the younger's head. "Goodnight little brother."

By time he said it though, Luffy was already out of it.

"Love you..." Ace whispered, pulling him even closer.

It was a comfort to have Luffy next to him, it helped to ease his mind and fall asleep.

From here on out, things were sure to be interesting.

* * *

A much better chapter in my opinion... Least now Ace and Shanks' relationship is starting to develop a little more...

Anyway, let me know what you think, yeah? :3 I'd greatly appreciate it.

Until next chapter... Bye - bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Don't know how long it's been since I updated this, lol. Seems like a while to me. Sorry, GTA 5 has me hooked when I'm not doing my school work, haha. Anyway, here's another chapter. :3

* * *

_"Dear Whitebeard,_

_Sorry I haven't contacted you in a while, I've been pre-occupied with other things in life - or should I say other people... Life's been getting pretty crazy here lately, including Shanks being added as a new family addition, I suppose. I'm not sure if word of what happened to him has gotten to you yet, but he was in an accident, protecting my little bro. He was originally suppose to just spend the night, for Luffy's sake but well... That night turned into a full blown month. Don't ask me how, I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with him getting behind on his own rent and getting kicked out or maybe he just really enjoys his time with Luffy and has decided to stay , in return pleasing the idiot... I guess it's not so bad... He helps a lot with keeping the place clean. But then, I have to deal with their craziness... Shanks and Luffy put together... It's insane. *Sigh*_

_On another note, Marco informed me last month that Blackbeard was supposedly coming back to this town. We have no idea if it's true or just a rumor and if it is, what his intentions are. Marco still asks around in the streets but little has been heard... I told Shanks about him, the bastard told me he wasn't letting me get involved in it, then he kissed me. I don't know anymore... On Blackbeard, on what I should do, on that kiss... There's so much that's been on my mind... That want to go after Blackbeard is still there, it will __**always**__ be there. He'll never be forgiven for what he's done and I feel it's my place to bring him his justice... When and if he comes, I want to fight him but... There's Luffy, and there's Shanks... I don't want to put what we have at risk; even if I'm unsure of what this is... You already know about Shanks and Luffy, but... The man fancies me too... I've sort of entered this little love triangle or whatever you want to call it because, well... I can't help but to love Luffy just the same. Now though, Shanks is slowly winning me over with his cheesy charm and overly romantic attempts. It's ridiculous really, but it's... It's flattering in a weird way... I want to give in but I don't. I'm unsure... And if I do, I'll feel even more obligated not to go after Blackbeard... I don't know what to do... Right now I could really use a piece of your advice..._

_Your son,_

_Portgas D. Ace"_

"So, I flatter you, huh?" Shanks asked, just as the message Ace finished typing up was sent.

Ace flinched, his attention quickly going to the red head behind him. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Not very long." Shanks smiled.

"Tsk... Nosey man..." Ace grumbled.

Shanks ignored it with a low sigh, as he leaned down, resting his head on top of Ace's. "I was thinking, while Luffy's at school, me and you oughta go do something together."

"And what would that be?" Ace asked with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I don't know. You seem the opposite of Luffy so I know what works for him won't for you..." Shanks trailed off, thinking.

"That's true." Ace stated.

"Well, what does Ace like?" Shanks questioned, leaning further over to where he could stare down at the younger's face.

Ace looked away. "I'm not really sure. I usually just stay here..."

"Really?" Shanks chuckled, stepping aside. "Can't believe it. From what I've heard about you when I came back again was that you're the rebel of this town."

"Used to be, before well you know... Luffy became my priority..." Ace replied.

"Ah, well you can still have fun without setting bad examples!" Shanks exclaimed.

"Like what?" Ace asked curiously.

"A walk on the beach?" Shanks suggested.

"The beach?" Ace questioned, giving Shanks a weird expression somewhere along the lines of 'what the hell'

"Well, yeah. It's simple, relaxing, romantic... Fun... Listening to the gentle waves of the ocean..." Shanks paused.

"Man, you're the most simplest of people I know." Ace spoke.

Shanks grinned. "With the simple things, the best of memories are created... 'Sides, I haven't went out with you yet and I think that's a nice place to start."

"You know, if Luffy finds out, we'll never hear the end of how he wasn't included." Ace stated.

"That's okay, we'll make it up to him." Shanks smiled, placing a kiss to the other's cheek. "Now come on, whataya say we do it?"

A soft growl escaped Ace's throat at that stupid, stupid kiss, just as well as a blush crept onto his face. "Humph. Fine, I suppose... Beats staying in this house all day."

"Wonderful!" Shanks exclaimed happily, moving away from Ace to go retrieve his car keys.

Ace sighed. "I wonder how this is gonna go..." He muttered, as he closed the laptop and stood. It wasn't something to be excited about, not like when he wanted to go places with Luffy; even if he was starting to like this gleeful moron.

He'd **try** to have fun though.

* * *

"See, isn't this a nice spot?" Shanks asked, as he walked along the edge of the shore, where the small waves just barely reached them.

Ace took a look around the beach. It was in fact nice. It was secluded, quiet... A perfect place for one to enjoy a stroll with their lover at, or in Ace's case - to think.

"Yeah, it's alright." The younger finally answered.

Shanks smiled lightly to himself as he followed beside the young man. He was glad.

"Say, I'm curious..." The red head started after a moment of silence.

Ace looked up to him, wondering what was running through his mind now.

"What's got you so cautious on older guys anyway, or is it just everyone - excluding Luffy?" Shanks asked, as if it was nothing.

Ace quickly looked away from him, releasing a sigh. "Well, truth be told, I've only been with 5 people... But I do prefer younger... Older men, they just... Seem to take and not really give anything back..." Ace muttered, stopping in his tracks.

Shanks stopped a little ways ahead of him, when he realized the younger was no longer following along. "What do you mean?"

"Um... It's just... You see them as some sort of protection, even if pride tells you, you don't need any but your own... And you think you love them but, they never feel the same. They never protect you. They just order you, and want their control. It's a take and never give situation... And you go along with it because you think they're who you're meant for..." Ace trailed off, suddenly glaring up at Shanks. "But Luffy's made all that a far distant memory."

"Ace, you know that's not true, not everyone's like that."

"Tsk..." Ace scoffed.

"I'm not." Shanks frowned. "I've never tried to control Luffy and I've always been fair to him. It'd be the same with you."

"Says the man who's first attempt at winning me over was sexual." Ace retorted.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I was just a bit drunk is all back then. But I'd never force you into anything you didn't want." Shanks defended.

"Ha, sure... I've heard about you too Shanks. You've been quite the player in your life time." Ace fought back with a smug smirk.

"That's not me anymore. Not since coming back, since meeting Luffy again. I do want to eventually have your brother in such a way but only when the time is right and he trusts me enough. That goes for you too. Whoever you were with before, that's not me. I'm not going to force you into sleeping with me because now, I see sex as not just that but as an act of strengthening the love two people share." Shanks spoke.

"My, my. You mean to tell me that it took Luffy for such a run around to change his life and devote himself to love?" Ace asked, in a bit of mockery.

"In honesty? Yes." Shanks answered.

"But you don't just want Luffy, you want me too." Ace reminded.

"Yeah." Of course he did, wasn't that obvious already?

"Well, how do I know that you'll stop at me and won't want any other?" Ace questioned suspiciously.

"You two are the only people I want, I can assure you of that. There's just something about you and Luffy, that no one else has." Shanks said, with a soft grin.

"Damnit... I was supposed to be protecting Luffy from you but yet, he's with you and here I'am... I think... I..." Ace has never been this unsure in his life and this unable to admit to something.

"I don't need you to say it Ace, I don't even need you to show it, only when you want." Shanks put in, approaching him. "It's whatever you're comfortable with." He smiled, placing his hand on Ace's shoulder.

Ace stared down at the hand, hesitant on the thought running through his head at first. Then, he looked back up to Shanks questionably. Should he, or shouldn't...

Ace released a soft breath, leaning in. For the first time, Ace was the one to kiss him and not vice versa. He didn't pull away either, his lips lingered on Shanks' for some time and when he did pull away, it was slow. It was a test, not to see how Shanks reacted but how it made Ace himself feel.

Shanks didn't attempt to kiss him back, he'd let Ace control where this went and how fast it happened. Before, he thought that maybe a little force would be a good thing with Ace, considering he was so different than Luffy. Ace was stubborn, tried to resist the things he felt and only now after talking with the younger did Shanks understand why, and knew the best route to go would be to simply give Ace time to come around on his own free will.

"Whether I can trust you or not, has yet to be decided. However, fighting what this is won't do any good either and I assume it'll merely restrict the will to trust you." Ace said, taking a step back.

"You're a clever man Ace. I can respect that... Trust is something that must be earned, not given away so freely."

Ace nodded. "We should head back... Won't be long 'til we gotta go pick up Luffy."

"Right." The red head smiled, allowing Ace to lead the way back to the car.

* * *

"Oi, Luffy!" Usopp called, running down the hall to catch up to Luffy after their final class had ended.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, when his best friend had caught up to him.

"Well, I was just wondering, if it'd be alright if I came over today? It's been a while since I've spent some time with you." Usopp answered.

"Hey, you're one to talk! I rarely am around him anymore!" Nami put in, coming up on the other side of Luffy. "He should come with me. He can be my guest to another one of Sanji's parties tonight." She said, taking hold of Luffy by the arm. "Can you?"

"Well, I don't know... Ace doesn't think I should be going to parties... Why does Sanji have so many anyway?" Luffy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just a lousy attempt to pick up girls." Said a certain Marimo who now walked beside Nami.

"Yeah, that's true. But, he has some really delicious food there!" Usopp put in.

"Food?!" Luffy asked, his attention suddenly on the curly haired boy.

"Yeah, Sanji cooks it all himself. There's also a lot of liquor there too, even though he shouldn't have that." Usopp answered.

"I don't care about that... I want food!" Luffy exclaimed, before it dawned on him that Ace forbid going to such things. "But I still can't go..." He frowned, losing his enthusiasm.

"That's the whole point!" Nami nearly shouted. "Defy that brother of yours... All you ever do is spend time with him, or with Shanks. What about your friends? We only see you in school, aside from when you go over to Usopp's and he's the only one seeing you then." She mentioned, growling afterward.

"But, Ace says there's bad people at parties..." Luffy tried to reason.

"I'll protect you... 'Sides, you know how well Sanji cooks, from the food you've stolen during cooking class... You love his stuff! Just think of all the delicious food he'll have, and the meat." Nami continued to fight.

"Well, if there's gonna be meat..." Luffy trailed off, debating it all in his head. He did love his meat, but... Going against Ace was something forbidden of him - except rebelling and remaining with Shanks... Luffy sighed. It seemed as if he's making a habit out of not listening to his brother these days - not that he really did in the first place...

"Why do you want him to go anyway?" Usopp asked in a whisper, as so he and Nami could hear while Luffy thought the options through.

"It'll be good for him! Get him oughta the house and socializing with people his age again and we'll have time with him finally." Nami replied logically.

"Well, I suppose..." Usopp trailed off.

Zoro sighed, over hearing their conversation. "I don't understand why it matters to you two. It's Luffy's life and his business." He added, earning a glare from Nami.

"Oh, who asked you anyway?!" She retorted, with an expression that told him if he didn't shut up, she might just strangle him.

"Alright, I'll go!" Luffy exclaimed suddenly with a grin. "Is Zoro coming too?" He asked curiously, looking past the other two, to his green haired friend.

"I don't think I'll make it this time. I've got stuff to do." Zoro answered simply.

"Like what?" Luffy asked. "All Zoro does is sleep, drink and train." He clarified.

Zoro's eyes narrowed at the youngest of them. "That's not true, and it's none of your business." He replied, his harsh tone of voice warning Luffy to not drag it on. But, Luffy never bothered to pay attention to such things.

"Are you going to see Hawkeyes?" Luffy pushed further.

For a brief second, Zoro was taken by surprise. Then, he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course not... What gave you that idea?"

"Well, I saw you and him out in town together before..." Luffy paused. "I don't care if Zoro dates him." The boy shrugged.

"Nani?!" Zoro snapped his attention toward the raven haired, glaring. "He's my trainer! I go to him for sword lessons!" The man snapped.

"But-" Luffy was cut off.

"I gotta go, or I'll be late... And that's one teacher you don't wanna be late with..." Zoro muttered the last of his words, nearly blushing at the thoughts of what it would bring exactly.

"Okay, don't get lost Zoro!" Luffy replied, with a grin.

"Why you!" The older male growled. "Never mind! See ya later!" He said, already making his way ahead of them.

"Never mind him, let's get going." Nami said, taking Luffy's arm in hers.

"But, shouldn't I wait to tell Ace?" Luffy questioned.

"No, he'll only stop you. 'Sides, you can call him later." Nami answered, dragging Luffy along with her. Usopp followed behind.

Luffy wasn't sure on that, but he really had no choice, seeing as how Nami was basically forcing him along with her.

* * *

I know this is kinda going a little slow... Sorry! XD But it's gonna progress, I swear.

If you'd be so kind as to leave a review... I'd sure appreciate it! :D


End file.
